Watching 'From the Other Side' HIATUS
by Hollow609
Summary: Sooooo...what happens when you have the Olympians all crowded into one room and ask them, *cough, cough* force, to watch a video about a certain blond, knucklehead, prankster, prodigy, sage ninja. If you guess absolute chaos you're correct. 'Curious Kitsune654' has given me permission to do this by the way. Aka I can't be sued! Note: Only rated M due to swearing
1. Here we go again?

Hollow felt his eyebrow twitch as he stared at the multiple people in his living room, all arguing and his broken tv screen which he had just gotten replaced after the guys and gals from RWBY and Overwatch had left. The Author sighed before he took a deep breath.

"Everyone…" No one listened or heard him.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!** " Immediately everyone sat down onto big couches and a few people *cough, cough 'Zeus' cough, cough* tried to resist. Hollow crossed his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay you're going to all zip it…" Most of the Olympians; cough, cough 'Zeus and Ares' had their lips sealed something which some of the other Olympians found hilarious.

"Now you're here because you get to watch something someone sent me to show you guys...and I get payed if I do it." Hollow explained calmly.

"What are we watching exactly?" Artemis asked and raised an eyebrow when Hollow chuckled.

"A story called ' **From the Other Side** '." Hollow then pointed to the now fixed screen and the Olympians all watched as the words appeared on the screen.

 **From the Other Side**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 ***CLANG!* *CRASH!* *KRAKA-BOOM!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!***

Ares immediately stopped his struggling to speak and watched the screen with interest. There was combat and that was enough to get the God of War, not Kratos, to stop him from doing anything.

 **Atop a blackened mountain, several figures could be seen locked in combat as a massive dark fortress seemed to be slowly building itself around them. A young girl with pitch black hair, wearing punk clothes, and wielding a spear and shield fought against an older teen boy with sandy blonde hair with an odd dual-colored sword.**

Zeus smiled proudly as he watched his daughter fight as did Artemis, proud to see her Lieutenant fight. However, Hermes sighed at the mention of Luke and received a sympathetic pat and smile from Apollo and Hestia respectively.

 **Another girl with similar black hair, a silvery hunting outfit, and a silver circlet on her brow was crouched next to an injured and bound blonde girl, shooting an expertly made silver lined hunting bow towards our main focus.**

Artemis's eyes welled up with tears at the mention of her fallen Lieutenant and received a hug from Demeter and Athena to help her calm down as tears slowly fell from her eyes. However, it was when Apollo hugged his sister that Artemis calmed down.

 **A seemingly young girl with auburn hair, silver eyes, and lightly tanned skin littered with cuts that oozed golden blood struggled to support two silver hunting blades as they blocked a massive bronze javelin. Said javelin was wielded by a tall, excessively muscular man wearing golden Greek armor with an arrogant smirk.**

"Atlas." The six Olympians all remembered the Titan during the war to decide the fate of the world and were annoyed at how he got free. He was a major douche in the war and still a major douche now though having to hold up the sky for all eternity does that to someone.

 **These were Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, chastity, and the moon and Atlas, the titan of strength and endurance respectively.**

 **"Do you now see the futility of your actions now little goddess?" Atlas asked in a mocking tone as he slapped away an arrow that got close to his head and began to slowly apply more pressure. Artemis didn't verbally respond, instead she broke the blade lock and used the momentum to slip past his guard and slash at his back, withholding a groan as her weapons barely cut into his armor. "Soon you and your little companions shall be nothing more than a memory, a really bloody memory!"**

Artemis growled before the sound of wood breaking alerted her. She looked at her brother who was turning red from the anger he currently felt towards Atlas. She reached over a placed a calming hand on her brothers arm and the Sun God calmed down.

 **He emphasized this with a grazing blow of his spear, making a long shallow cut along Artemis's arm. 'Damn it, I don't have enough time! I doubt Poseidon's son can hold the sky for much longer.' Artemis thought, briefly glancing behind the titan to see a boy with spiky black hair and seafoam green eyes as he struggled to literally hold the sky in the air. She knew that it was only a matter of minutes before the weight became too much for him and he was crushed. The goddess of the hunt was snapped out of her thoughts as she instinctually dodged out of the way of a jab that would have skewered her torso.**

Poseidon would've been smiling in happiness had Percy not been the position of being crushed by the sky and therefore, close to death.

 **"Ah, ah, ah, don't you know better than to get distracted during a fight. But of course, what would a pathetic woman know of real fighting anyway, hmmm?"**

 **…**

 **"Oh my, did I hurt your feelings? Ahhhhh, are you gonna cry to daddy now?" Atlas said in a mocking sad tone as he smirked at the suddenly immobile goddess.**

 **…**

 ***Snap!***

"OH! YOU DONE FUCKED UP SON!" Hermes and Apollo shouted in unison earning a laugh from a few others and small smiles from the rest though Hestia did send the two a mild glare.

 **Faster than the mighty titan could even blink, Artemis was right in front of his face with her now brightly glowing blades lodged deep into his shoulders, her face set into one of cold fury as she then proceeded to slash and hack at every bit of exposed flesh she could reach.**

 **"GAAHHH! Damn bitch! Get the fuck off me!" Atlas screamed as he tried to pry the pissed goddess off his face only for his hands to get repelled with wild stabs and slashes whenever they got near. Finally having enough, he changed tactics and barreled straight through several walls and then body slamming head first into the floor, creating a moderately sized crater.**

"Did that piece of titan shit just call my daughter a bitch?!" Zeus asked angrily, one of their eyebrows twitching, earning a laugh from the others and a look of thanks from Artemis.

 **Slowly getting back to his feet with a sneer as the wounds across his face swiftly healed shut, the 'General' raised his weapon high to strike at the dazed goddess. "Enjoy the taste of oblivion you little bi-GAHH!" Atlas was cut off as a single silver arrow lodged itself into one of the still healing wounds on his hand, causing him to lose his grip on the javelin as it fell to the ground with a clatter.**

"She shoots!"

"She scores!"

"TEN POINTS TO-"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH!** "

 **"Grrr… I was going to save you for last my traitorous offspring," He growled out as he slowly turned towards the bow-wielding girl with a snarl. 'But now I'm gonna rip you limb from lim- AAAAHG GAIA DAMN IT!" He howled as Artemis lodged her blades deep into his back.**

 **Caught by surprise, he was unable to resist in time as she shoved him towards the struggling boy. Realizing what she was doing, the titan's power flared as he tried to stop himself before it was too late. Having none of this, Artemis funnelled her energy into her arms and pushed.**

 **"Lady Artemis!", "Look out!"**

 **Head snapping in the direction of the two shouts, the goddess was just in time to see the blonde boy just a few feet away with his odd sword descending towards her head with a sickly yellow glow. Pulling one of her knives free, she raised it up just in time to block the blade a mere inch from her head.**

 **"You shall not stop us! Olympus shall fall!" The boy yelled as the glow around his sword brightened dramatically. Artemis's eyes widened dramatically as she got a good feel of the energy that the blade was giving off.**

 **'K-Kronos!'**

At this, the Olympians sighed at their, aka Zeus's, arrogance of not believing that Kronos had returned. Had Zeus believed Percy all those years ago when said demigod returned the Master Bolt, things may've had many major changes. Instead Zeus had to be an overconfident and ignorant dumbass, something which he was reminded almost every single day.

 **Knowing how dangerous her grandfather's power could be, the goddess was about to pull her blade back when a bright light suddenly blinded everyone in the vicinity.**

 **When the light cleared, Atlas was lying face first in the ground with the sky on his back, the boy that was just in his place not too far away gasping desperately for breath, and the blonde boy stood with his blade embedded into the ground.**

 **…Artemis was nowhere to be found.**

"Ummmmm…wat?" Hephaestus asked while Artemis's mouth was opening and closing as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

 **-Meanwhile-**

 **"Today sucked," A short boy with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek groaned as he marched into a small apartment. Slamming the door shut behind him, he shuffled across the room and flopped into a small recliner with a tired sigh.**

"Who is this?!" Zeus asked in annoyance, wanting to know the fate of his daughter.

"Your secret fuck buddy now shut up." Hollow snapped in annoyance, his comment earning a few laughs from the other Olympians especially Poseidon and Hades who were clutching their stomachs due to how much they were laughing.

 **This was Naruto Uzumaki, twelve-year-old orphan, prankster king from hell, self-declared future Hokage… and current failure of the ninja academy. For the second time now, he had failed the final test because he still couldn't preform a Bunshin no Jutsu, the most basic of clone techniques.**

"No."

"Ninja!"

"No, no, no!"

"Ninja, ninja, ninja!"

"NO/NINJA!" Artemis and Apollo shouted respectfully.

 **"Stupid jutsu, why doesn't it ever work for me?" He wondered aloud. No matter how much he practiced, no matter how long he trained, that jutsu would always turn out a flop whenever he attempted the technique. The best he had ever gotten was a single dead looking clone that would collapse immediately after forming.**

"I'm bored." Ares muttered before he noticed Aphrodite cooing at the boy's look and glared angrily before he slumped in his chair like a five-year-old who had been told they couldn't have something they wanted.

 **The worst part for him was how all the other students would laugh like crazy each time he failed, mocking and teasing him while he just stood there with a fake smile, declaring he would prove that he would be the best. He loved the attention, hell he practically lived for it… but just once he wanted someone to pay attention because they were proud of him.**

Most of the parent like and caring Olympians; Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus, all frowned at what they had just heard and seen. Where were the boy's parents, why was he looking for someone to be proud of him when his parents should be there for him.

 **'Well, there's always tomorrow.' Naruto thought with a smile as he stood back up. His apartment was small, only consisting of a living room with attached kitchenette, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It never bothered him though, it was his home and he was happy with the way it was. Right now, he was shuffling around the kitchenette, looking around for his favourite comfort food.**

"It has to be cereal!" Demeter said proudly.

"Salad." Athena muttered absentmindedly.

"Meat!" Ares stated.

"Seafoo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence brother!"

"Ramen." Everyone looked at Hestia who was still watching the screen and shrugged.

 **Opening the cupboard, his smile turned to a frown as he saw only a single package of instant ramen sitting all by it's lonesome. *Groan* "Great, have to go shopping later," Naruto grumbled as he grabbed the solitary package and set it on the counter as he got to work boiling some water.**

Hestia smiled and the other Olympians, who had pitched their votes, grumbled though mentally thanked themselves that they didn't place any money on it.

 **Five minutes later, he was back in his recliner with a steaming cup of ramen in hand and a rare relaxed expression on his face as he watched a cheesy action movie on his small TV. Gently blowing on the ramen to cool it down, Naruto used a pair of disposable chopsticks to raise the noodly goodness to mouth.**

"What is ramen like?" Hera muttered curiously before a bowl appeared in her lap courtesy of the teen who was sitting in an armchair reading a book. The goddess frowned before she took a taste of the noodles and instantly smiled at the taste though quickly dispersed the smile and was glad no one saw her. She had a reputation to keep.

 **Just as he was about to take his first bite though, he was blinded by a sudden flash of yellow and silver light as a sudden weight fell onto his lap. When his vision cleared, he found himself looking straight into the silver eyes of a visibly stunned unknown girl as she straddled his lap.**

 **'Pretty…' Was the last thing he thought before he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his neck and everything went black.**

Everyone immediately looked at Zeus whose face was once again a particular, note bright, shade of red.

"I'm am going to-"

"Kill that boy yadda yadda yadda." Hollow finished before he snapped his fingers and a ball gag kept Zeus from talking something caused everyone to laugh, though Hera and Athena were struggling to keep straight faces.

 **Artemis looked down at the unconscious boy beneath her, she had knocked him out purely by reflex, but not before she had seen the surprise and confusion in his eyes as he looked at her. He had clearly not known who she is, so was likely not an enemy.**

 **That being said…**

 **"Where in Tartarus am I?" She wondered as she looked around the small apartment with confusion. Attempting to focus her power into her senses, Artemis suddenly collapsed due to her exhaustion having caught up with her. Re-lifting herself off the blonde beneath her, the goddess's equivalent of adrenaline finally wore off and she felt her numerous injuries ache.**

"You're in the land of Oz!" Hermes sung under his breath before he somewhat discretely hi-fived Apollo.

 **Her breathing became uneven, her vision started blurring, and her entire body trembled violently as realization finally hit her. She was almost completely out of energy, only having enough to barely keep herself conscious. With this came the harsh truth, she was entirely defenseless, badly injured, and in an entirely unknown area.**

 **'I need to get somewhere safe to regain my strength before making my way back to Olympus.' She thought as she tried to climb off the boy only to collapse again. 'Yeah, how in Tartarus am I supposed to do that when I can barely move?' Artemis knew she didn't have the time to waste, it probably wouldn't be long before Kronos's followers sent someone or something to hunt her down while she was weakened.**

"You know...when Zeus was ignorant about Kronos being alive you could've easily been defeated." Hollow pointed out silently earning a few glances from the Olympians who heard him though they didn't say deny it. Had Kronos had enough monsters, demigods and freed enough Titans they could've easily attacked an unprepared Olympus as the Olympians themselves hadn't gone to war in a while. Typhon was enough for the Olympians to know they need to get into and stay in shape.

 **'Think Artemis think,' She said to herself as she took a deep breath. 'You're wounded, exhausted, and probably being hunted… huh, so this is what my prey feel like, Gah! Focus! I need somewhere to hide, somewhere to rest, somewhere nobody would… think to… look." Her thoughts ground to a halt as she looked down at the boy she landed on, an idea slowly forcing itself to the front of her mind.**

"She isn't." Athena muttered.

"Please tell me she is!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh my." Hestia said softly.

"This is boring." Hephaestus said as he tinkered with something in his hands.

"This is crazy right Apollo? Apollo?" Hermes looked at Apollo and chuckled when he saw Apollo's eyes were fixed on the screen was gnashing his teeth together.

 **As a goddess, she had many abilities, most of which were linked to her respective domains. However, there was one that all gods she knew of could, but almost never did, use. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess…' She thought with a sigh while leaning down until she was face to face with the unconscious child.**

 **"You should be honored, as you will be allowed a privilege that no man has ever had." She told him despite knowing he couldn't hear, before doing something that would make every one of her hunters have a heart attack.**

 **She kissed him.**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Not Zeus, but Apollo roared, his brotherly instincts activating. This earned an embarrassed groan from Artemis as she covered her face with her hands while a few other Olympians chuckled in amusement at the 'sibling' moment.

 **The moment their lips connected however, her entire body glowed a bright silver and dispersed into particles that soaked into the boy's body. The only proof she was ever there being a few drops of golden Ichor.**

 **-End Chapter-**

" **Well that's all we have time for today, thank you guys for reading, check out the original author, Curious Kitsune654 to read the original version of this story. I'm Hollow609, signing out. Peace.** " Hollow said before any of the Olympians, all still stunned, could speak.

"Who are you talking to mortal?"

"Mary Poppins now shut up thunder butt."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"


	2. I'm in your head! Oh really no-

"Can I-"

"No."

"But I really need to-"

"Don't care, just pee your pants cause we're watching the episode!" Hollow said, mentally laughing at Apollo hopping from foot to foot trying to hold back the urge to go to the little boy's room.

"Besides, don't you want to know what Artemis did?" Hollow questioned and the Sun God, reluctantly, sat back down on the couch just as Hollow started the episode and the Olympians all quietened down before everything froze and Hollow looked at the readers.

" **Okay as a heads up there will be one word in here that's mostly used to downgrade females. I want to say this now, I'm sorry if I offend you by using the word let me know and I'll edit it out immediately.** " Then time resumed and the episode began to play.

 **From the other side**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Inside what appeared to be a dimly lit sewer tunnel, a swarm of silver particles collected until they formed the familiar childlike shape of the goddess of the hunt. Panting in exhaustion, Artemis slowly took in her new surroundings.**

"Wait we have those? The ummmm…

"The mindscapes?" Athena questioned and Hermes nodded.

"Yeah, the mindscapes." Hermes asked and Zeus shook his head.

"They're only for those of the Shinto Religion." The Thunder God, never ever going to call him God King, explained calmly.

"The Shinto? Then is this kid a part of said religion?" Athena mused earning a shrug from Zeus.

"It is entirely possible though I'm not too sure."

 **"Rather grungy for a child's soul," She commented with mild concern before slowly stumbling to the side of the tunnel and sitting down against the brick wall with a tired sigh, glad that the water her legs were submerged in appeared to be mostly clean. Focusing the absolute last of her strength, a light blue translucent aura formed in the air and started sinking into her body as she began gently siphoning the ambient energy all around into herself.**

Hades frowned slightly and placed his chin in his hand in thought.

"Uncle, is something the matter?" Athena asked and Hades 'hmmmd'.

"Just remembering something that an old friend of Thanatos told me." Hades replied.

 **Nifty fact: All living things had a soul, and that soul was practically a bundle of pure energy condensed into one spot. If one knew how and had the means to do so, they could harness this power in a variety of ways. In this case, Artemis was cautiously draining a small amount of this energy at a continuous rate from the boy to restore her own power as she rested. This was why other gods and goddesses never used this ability as they found the idea of needing a mere mortal's power insulting and/or blasphemous.**

Hollow raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Olympians with a questioning eyebrow.

"We don't do that anymore… _well, most of us don't._ " Poseidon said, muttering the last part as he glared at his younger brother who didn't hear Poseidon. Good thing to, Hollow didn't need his living room being destroyed. The couch alone cost a few gold coins.

 **Imagine her surprise though when she was met with the veritable sea of energy emanating from the boy. 'Just my luck… a demigod,' She thought, that was the only explanation she could think of for how a mere child had so much raw power overflowing from him. What was odd however was she couldn't tell whose child he was, something she could do almost instinctually due to her being the goddess of the hunt, but simply chalked it up to her present state of fatigue.**

Ares and Athena both stared at Artemis incredulously as said goddess seemed to sink into her seat at what they had just seen.

 **Deeming it not important for the time being, Artemis finally allowed her eyes to close as she fell asleep for the first time in three hundred years.**

 **Because of that, she missed both the aura around her gaining slight flecks of reddish-purple and how a series of black lines started forming on the walls, pulsing with a vibrant blue light.**

And cue facepalm from Athena and Ares as well as a minor blush of embarrassment from Artemis at her lack of her attention to her surroundings.

"That wasn't even me!" Artemis cried incredulously before she received the stare dubbed 'We don't care, you still slipped up'. Hollow chuckled as he mentally conjured a Chibi Artemis being scolded by a Chibi Ares and Athena before he snorted in amusement

 **-Elsewhere in the Sewer/Soulscape-**

"Wait so it's a soulscape not a mindscape?" Hermes questioned in confusion.

"Don't bother trying to figure things out, gets to confusing." Athena said as she remembered the headache she received when trying to find out the difference.

 **The lines kept forming until they reached an unimaginably massive gateway. It was at least four stories tall and half as wide, and on the middle bars where the gate would open was a single piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it.**

The Olympians all raised an eyebrow at what they were watching, confused of why there would be a massive cage in a young boy's mind/soulscape.

 **Transitioning to the floor, the lines shot toward these bars and rapidly curled up until they reached the paper. When they made contact, the paper started glowing the same color before it gave off a sudden burst of light.**

"That looks brighter then when Apollo was given the job of sun god then got a hangover the next day." Artemis muttered earning a roar of laughter from the Olympians at the memory while Apollo blushed.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Apollo cried and cried even more when Artemis gave her brother an evil smile.  
"Didn't swear on the Styx." While the Olympians continued to laugh and the twins argued childishly, Hestia smiled as a few tears left her eyes. After a long, long time, her family was acting like the family it once was.

 **When it cleared, it revealed a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair that reached her waist, violet eyes, and wearing a green dress with white collar and short sleeves. She looked around the area in apparent confusion until they settled on the glowing lines. In less than a second, her confusion turned to rage, her hair rising into the air in nine waving bunches as massive golden chains emerged from her back and shot down the tunnel the lines originated from.**

"Scary." Apollo muttered and Hermes nodded in agreement as did a few other Olympians while the others were contemplating the woman's beauty, namely Aphrodite and surprisingly Hera.

'I wonder what I'd look like with that hair?' The two goddesses thought as they looked at their own hair.

 **-Back with Artemis-**

 **The goddess of the moon was awoken from her slumber as several golden chains suddenly wrapped themselves around her. Surprised, Artemis had no chance to try and break free before she was repeatedly bashed into the floor and walls until she lost consciousness again.**

"Ow, ouch, ow, ow." Ares muttered with a gloating smirk as he watched Artemis being thrown around. He then felt something around his ankle and looked down to see an exact replica of the golden chain now wrapped around his leg. Ares stared at the chain before he let out a loud high pitch scream before the chain disappeared and everyone laugh at the embarrassed War God.

'I'll kill whoever did that!' Ares thought not noticing Hollow hi-five Hermes and Apollo.

 **-Unknown Amount of Time Later-**

 **Artemis's eyes slowly flickered open as she sat up with a groan. Sitting up from the shallow water she was laying in, she winced from a strong jolt of pain that shot through her skull. On reflex, she started to reach up with one hand to rub her head…**

 ***Clatter***

"I never knew you were into that Artemis." Aphrodite teased and giggled when she saw Artemis blush.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!" Artemis yelled before she leapt at Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes and Ares shouting 'Catfight' and the other Olympians all facepalming. After a few minutes The Olympians separated the two and were surprised when they saw that both Artemis and Aphrodite were equally dishevelled before they resumed watching the episode.

… **only to freeze as she saw the golden metal chain now bound to her wrist.**

 **'What in Tartarus!?' She mentally shouted as she looked herself over and found similar bindings on her other wrist, both her ankles, her waist, and around her neck. Following the chains with her eyes, she was just in time to see a red-headed woman as she finished wrapping the ends of the chains around the bars of a massive gate in an extremely complex pattern. When she finished, the chains gained a slight blue and red aura before returning to normal.**

"That's…interesting." Athena muttered as she eyed the chains earning a nod of agreement from Hephaestus.

"I'd kill to get one of those." Hephaestus stated quietly though a few heard him and looked at him incredulously.

"Would you actually-"No"".

 **Turning around, the redhead's violet eyes locked with hers before a vicious grin crossed her lips. "Well, well, look who's finally awake." She said in a mocking tone as she slowly approached the restrained goddess while loudly cracking her knuckles. "Now little miss…" She grabbed Artemis by the collar and hoisted her to eye level. "…while I'd love nothing more than to pummel you until you answer my questions, such as what the hell you're doing inside my son's mind, I don't have that kind of time."**

"… **WHAT!** " The Olympians shouted as they stared at the woman who looked way too young to be the boy's mother…okay that was mostly the Male demographics thoughts. Athena's was simply 'why is she in her sons soul/mindscape?'

 **As if to prove her point, her body began flickering out of existence for a few moments before stabilizing. "But given how you were sucking up Naru-chan's chakra like a leech, I can guess you aren't here for good reasons." Artemis tried to speak but was unable to as the woman's grip tightened drastically around her neck. "Not only that, thanks to you I won't ever be able to see my baby boy once he's older. And that really pisses me off-Ttebane!"**

 **All Artemis could do was choke out incoherent noises as she grasped desperately at her throat, her face beginning to pale. "But given that I can't kill you, and trust me I tried many times while you were out cold, I did the next best thing." The red-head explained as her form started flickering at a much more rapid pace. "I hope you like it here, cause you're going to be staying for a long, LONG time."**

"Scary." Zeus muttered with the other five original Olympians nodding in agreement.

"Reminds me of mum. Very overprotective." Demeter mused earning chuckles of agreement and smiles from her siblings.

"Maybe we should visit her after this." Hera mused and they all nodded in agreement.

 **As soon as she finished speaking, the woman faded away completely allowing Artemis to fall back to the ground with a splash. For several minutes, all she could do was lay there with her hands at her throat as she desperately gasped for breath. When she finally did recover, the goddess slowly stood up on slightly shaky legs as her restraints jingled loudly.**

 **Looking down at said restraints, a look of anger crossed her face as she scoffed. "I may be weakened, but did that woman really think mere chains would hold a goddess?" She asked rhetorically as she started to pull at the chains with her godly stren-**

 ***ZZZZZZT* "GYYAAAAAH!"**

"I DECLARE THOSE CHAINS OP!" Ares shouted earning nods of agreement from the younger gods and goddesses while the older gods and goddesses, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"OP?" Zeus asked.

"Overpowered, like your thunderbolt toy." Hollow answered and chuckled as Zeus's face turned purple in rage. The Master Bolt was not a toy...it wasn't!

 **She collapsed back to the ground in agony as the arrangement of chains lit up like a Christmas tree with red and blue electricity coursed up the bindings and into her body. Artemis writhed around in the water as the volts kept flooding through her for several seconds before tapering out. This left her on the ground gasping… again.**

"Damn, that looked painful." Ares winced in agreement with Hermes while Apollo looked at his sister in worry and frowned when he saw that Artemis had put up her, emotionless façade.

' _I know you to well sis._ ' Apollo thought sadly.

 **"I guess those 'Mere Chains' are more problematic than you thought huh, goddess." A booming voice called out, saying goddess in a mocking tone. Turning her head towards the source, the goddess of the hunt's eyes widened dramatically as she saw the massive creature on the other side of the bars.**

"How massive are we talking?" Hermes mused curiously.

 **It was a giant fox with blood red fur, equally red slit-pupiled eyes, black markings around its eyes and mouth, and nine long tails. A deep growl emanated from its throat, causing the whole sewer to shake. The whole thing would have been more intimidating though if nearly every inch of the fox wasn't restrained by chains many times larger than the ones on her. The body was held to the floor while it's tails were pinned to the walls of the cage.**

"Oh…that massive." Hermes whimpered at the sight of the big ass orange fox.

 **"What… what are you?" Artemis asked in mild fright as she scurried away from the cage. She could feel the raw power rolling off it and it was comparable to the mighty Typhon himself**.

Many Olympians felt the need to call out bullshit, that there was almost nothing as strong as Typhon, but held themselves back for some odd reason and decided to let things play out.

 **"Me? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the Biju and pure hate incarnate. That is all you need to know ningen." It said blandly before seemingly going to sleep. Seeing as she probably wasn't going to get anything other than that, Artemis decided not to press her luck and chose to focus on gathering her strength instead.**

Hades eyes then widened in proportion before he glanced at Hollow who ignored the God of the Underworld.

 **Placing herself as far as possible from the Kyuubi, she found a small, raised platform that stuck out of the shin high water that she laid down on. Examining her restraints, she noticed as a trace amount of the red energy was seeping from them into herself. While this was giving her strength, she also felt a similar amount of her own power being drained from herself and released into the surrounding area, represented by a soft silver glow.**

 **Sighing in frustration, Artemis attempted to get as comfortable as she could on the slab of stone with the metallic bindings on her. Setting her head down, she drifted back into an uneasy slumber.**

"She could've at least given you a pillow." Zeus muttered earning a small blush from Artemis as Zeus's, dad side, awoke.

 **-Morning, Naruto's apartment-**

 **Naruto woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up in his recliner with mild confusion. "Huh, what am I doing out here?" He wondered aloud, rubbing the sleep out of one eye as he looked around his living room before spotting the still turned on television as it played static. "Oh, must have dozed off."**

 **With that mystery solved, he stood and stretched the kinks out of his muscles before throwing away the now inedible cup of ramen with a sad look. Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, he found it to be 8:27 in the morning.** _ **'Well, time for a shower, then shopping.**_ **' He thought with a grimace.** _ **'At least I don't have to worry about school for a few weeks.**_ **'**

"Lucky." Apollo pouted as he remembered when he was younger and was forced to go to school.

 ***Yawn*** _ **' What is all this racket?**_ **'**

 **Naruto yelped as he heard the unfamiliar voice ring though his head. "Who said that!?" He demanded as his eyes darted all over the room.**

 _ **'U gh! Stop with that yelling boy, I already have a headache as it is.**_ **' The voice said in an irritated tone.**

"You wake up with a voice in your head and tell me if you don't shout." Hollow muttered as Hermes chuckled upon hearing him.

 **"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled as he continued to search all over the place for the source of the voice. "Who are you? Where are you? What are you doing in my home?" He demanded.**

 **'** _ **Y ou can stop looking, you won't find me anywhere boy. And I said stop yelling!**_ **' The voice yelled back, making Naruto cringe as the sound echoed through his skull.**

 **"Fine, but at least answer my questions. And stop calling me boy, my names Naruto Uzumaki and you better remember it-Ttebayo."**

"Kid's got gut. I like him." Ares muttered as did Apollo and Hermes. The kid had the gut or balls to make a stand against Artemis for calling him a boy and that required a lot of balls.

 **-Mindscape-**

 **Artemis's eyebrow twitched as she saw everything Naruto saw thanks to a large hologram-like screen floating in front of her.** _ **'So that woman really was his mother,**_ **' She thought as her hand reflexively went to her still bruised throat.**

"*Cough* Kink *cough* **.** " Aphrodite coughed earning a glare from Artemis.

 **-Reality-**

 _ **' Alright then boy,**_ **' Naruto grit his teeth,** _ **' My name is Artemis. As for where I am, here's a hint, I know exactly what you're thinking.**_ **'**

 **"What I'm thinking? But that impossible unless you were in my head… … …wait a minute" Naruto's eye's widened as it hit him. "You're in my head?!"**

In perfect synchronisation the Olympians facepalmed.

' **He just realised that.** ' Was the collective thought of the Olympians. Guess blonds were dumb in that universe to **(no offense to any blondes reading this)**. Back at Camp Half-Blood, a girl sneezed.

 _ **'Exactly,**_ **' The now named Artemis stated bluntly.**

 **"Why are you in my head?! Get out!" Naruto yelled while gripping his head.**

 _ **'T rust me, I would love to do exactly that but I can't.**_ **'**

 **"Why not!?"**

 _ **' What did I just tell you about yelling.**_ **' Naruto's jaw snapped shut just as he was about to yell again when he heard the dangerous tone in Artemis's voice.** _ **' Also think when you're talking to me, otherwise others are going to think you're going crazy.**_ **'**

"He's already crazy." Artemis muttered as Athena chuckled softly in amusement at her sister's predicament.

 _ **'Well last I checked, hearing voices inside your head was a pretty sure sign of someone going crazy.**_ **' Naruto thought back in a snarky tone.**

 **'** _ **…Touché, but still, I highly doubt you 'want' people noticing so. Not unless you want a one-way venture to an insane asylum.**_ **' Artemis said, causing Naruto to grumble in reluctant agreement.**

 _ **'Alright, you do have a point there… Great, I'm agreeing with the voice in my head.**_ **' Naruto groaned as he collapsed back into his chair.** _ **'Congratulations Naruto, you have officially gone crazy.**_ **'**

 **-End Chapter-**

"Well that was eventful." Zeus muttered and the other Olympians all nodded in agreement.

"I NEED TO GO!" Apollo shouted before he dashed off to the bathroom earning a few laughs from Ares and Hermes.

"Whelp might as well end it there," Hollow muttered before he pulled out his phone and began to record, **"Thanks guys for coming and reading this as well as feedback from the original author, Curious…actually I'mma just call you Kitsune as well as the Guest. Thanks for the feedback. Any way I'm Hollow609 signing-ARES PUT THAT DOWN!** "


	3. Many, many flashbacks

"Okay to answer a question sent from Duskrider. " _ **To be honest it is rather interesting though I wonder if you plan to add any of the demigods or other people form this world to watch things or even the other world but well older,**_ " let me get back to you on that as I'm still unsure if I should do that." Hollow said as the Olympians filed in and took their seats and he started the episode.

 **From the Other Side**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **-Last Time-**

 _ **' What did I just tell you about yelling.**_ _ **' Naruto's jaw snapped shut just as he was about to yell again when he heard the dangerous tone in Artemis's voice. **__**' Also think when you're talking to me, otherwise others are going to think you're going crazy.**_ _ **'**_

 _ **'Well last I checked, hearing voices inside your head was a pretty sure sign of someone going crazy.' Naruto thought back in a snarky tone.**_

 _ **'**_ _ **…Touché, but still, I highly doubt you 'want' people noticing so. Not unless you want a one-way venture to an insane asylum.**_ _ **' Artemis said, causing Naruto to grumble in reluctant agreement.**_

 _ **'Alright, you do have a point there… Great, I'm agreeing with the voice in my head.' Naruto groaned as he collapsed back into his chair. 'Congratulations Naruto, you have officially gone crazy.'**_

"That was funny." Apollo muttered and Hermes nodded in agreement. It was very amusing to see Artemis argue with a male boy and couldn't do anything to have the boy shut up. Once again, amusing.

 **-** **And Now. One Year Later** **-**

"I hate timeskips." Zeus groaned earning a chuckle from his siblings.

 ***Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-* *Click***

 **A lightly tanned arm shot out from under a bundle of blankets and smacked the beeping alarm clock. A soft groan replaced the irritating noise as Naruto's head partially emerged from the mess with half-lidded eyes to glare at the glowing numbers on the clock. He stared at it for a full minute before collapsing back onto his bed. "Uhhhg, five more minutes."**

 **"** _ **Don't bother trying Naruto, you need to be on time for the finals today.**_ **" Artemis's voice called within his mind making Naruto groan again. "** _ **Now get up!**_ **"**

"Kink." Aphrodite whispered and only Athena heard her causing the Goddess of Wisdom to look at Aphrodite before she blushed and a trickle of blood left her nose. Athena quickly wiped it away glad no one saw it…though Hollow was mentally roaring with laughter at what he had just seen. Who expected the Goddess of Wisdom to be a minor pervert…no one that's why I put this in.

 **"Alright, alright, I'm up Arty-neechan," Naruto grumbled as he finally climbed out of bed. With the blankets no longer covering him and the fact he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, you could now see a few differences in his appearance. He was about an inch or so taller, his cheeks were a little less chubby, and his musculature was more toned and slimmer looking.**

" _Neechan_ …Neechan!" Apollo cried incredulously earning a chuckle from Hermes and an embarrassed blush from Artemis, "you never let me call you that-"

"Apollo shut up or I'll shove your bow up your ass till there are splinters in your tongue!" Apollo promptly stopped complaining.

 **However, the most noticeable changes would be to his hair and eyes. The former was from the streaks of auburn cropping out here and there, and the latter due to the multitude of silvery flecks now in them, giving his eyes a literal sparkle effect when in direct light.**

 **Stretching his arms with a yawn, Naruto slowly stumbled out of his room and into his living room where he was greeted with the sight of a fair skinned, black haired, black eyed (Color not bruise) woman wearing a blueish-black kimono with white trim reading a small scroll. She was sitting on one side of a new looking loveseat sat in front of television along with an equally new coffee table that had two plates of food sat on it.**

 **Upon seeing her, Naruto instantly perked up before quickly rushing over and hugging the woman tightly around the waist. "Morning Shizune-neechan!" He said excitedly as the now named Shizune looked down at him with a smile while she rolled up her scroll and returned the affection.**

A few of the males leaned in before they were bonked on their heads by the women.

' _Someone's jealous._ ' Hollow thought with amusement.

 **"Morning Naruto, how are you and your… roommate doing today?" She asked somewhat hesitantly after they separated while pointing towards her own head.**

 **As soon as the words left her lips, Naruto's eye color suddenly shifted, changing to almost pure silver with flecks of blue. "** **I do have a name Shizune, I'd appreciate if you'd use it.** **" Artemis's soft but strong voice came out of Naruto's mouth.**

"So, is huntress technically a boy?" Ares asked and laughed when he saw Artemis freeze and shake in rage as she restrained herself from walking up to Ares and slamming the heaviest thing in the room into the God of War's balls.

 **"Sorry Artemis, still getting used to all of this." Yep, she knew about Naruto's other soul roomie. How? You may ask. Well that would be for the same reason she's in Konoha and not wandering around the Elemental Nations with Tsunade '** _ **The Legendary Sucker**_ **' Senju.**

 **You see, it turns out housing the goddess of the Moon inside your soul while some of her power is gradually being dispersed into your body has a few side effects. The hair and eyes were again the most obvious of them, but there were more less obvious but problematic issues. His muscle development was becoming more lean and compact thus giving him a SLIGHTLY feminine figure, and it was now a bit harder for Naruto to read as the kanji in books or scrolls would seem to become slight distorted for him.**

"Not one word." Hollow snarled as he noticed Apollo open his mouth when Tsunade's nickname come up. Apollo promptly snapped his mouth shut.

 **The most prominent issue though was how the blond-redhead (Auburn is a reddish brown) now felt completely restless and energetic at night, making it impossible for him to sleep no matter how hard he tried. It got so bad that it was only a matter of time that it drew attention, specifically from Naruto's favorite teacher Iruka.**

' _At least someone loves him._ ' Hera thought with a small smile, happy that Naruto had someone who loved him.

 **-** **Ten Months Ago, Shinobi(Ninja) Academy** **-**

 _ **Iruka was a young man with darkly tanned skin, brown hair, and a long horizontal scar going across his nose. He was also a very dedicated teacher who cared deeply for the wellbeing of his students, expecially given the profession they were training for. It was because of this that he didn't tolerate slacking off of goofing around from his students while they were in his class.**_

Athena smiled as she looked at Iruka, he had basically all the things she looked for in men. The fact he was handsome had nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

 _ **So when he saw the trouble student, class clown, and resident prankster of his class Naruto with his face planted firmly against his desk while softly snoring during his lessons, AGAIN! he was understandably a bit upset. With a vein bulging on his forehead, he marched across the classroom while ignoring his other students' whispering and snickering at the blonds soon to be misfortune.**_

 _ **When he got to Naruto's desk, he slammed his fist onto the boy's desk making him shoot back up with a start.**_

"That's one way to do it." Hephaestus chuckled earning a chuckle from his siblings.

 _ **"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN CLASS?! YOU NEED TO TAKE… this… seriously…" Iruka started his scolding strong but trailed off near the end as he got a good look at Naruto's face.**_

 _ **Dark bags sat under his eyes, his face was pale, and overall looked ready to pass out again any second. "Sorry Iruka-sensei… I'm just having… some trouble… getting enough…" *Thump* Just like that.**_

"I somehow feel like blaming Arte for this." Apollo stage-whispered and yelped as a silver arrow landed between his legs and whimpered in fear. Hollow who noticed this frowned.

' _Maybe I should bring Leto here,_ ' Hollow thought as he watched the twins and winced when an arrow pierced the couch Apollo was sitting on, ' _Oh yeah definitely bringing Leto here._ ' Hollow thought as he snapped his fingers quietly

 **-** _ **Present**_ **-**

 **At first Iruka had thought Naruto had just been overworking himself and had told him off later for doing so at the nurse's office, despite the blond claiming otherwise. It wasn't until a few days after that incident that he started to believe his student when he saw Naruto not only still sluggish and exhausted in class but stopped pretty much everything he usually did. No pranks, no ditching class, no hanging out with Kiba, Shikamaru, or Choji, his seemingly endless amounts of energy he was known for just seemed to be gone. The final nail in the coffin was when he missed going to Ichiraku's when they had a COMPLETLEY FREE RAMEN EATING CONTEST!**

"Why is that a bad thing?" Hera asked Hollow curiously, not seeing what the problem with Naruto not joining a Ramen eating contest.

"Naruto can only afford ramen, his parents liked ramen so he likes ramen. It's basically the only food he's ever been able to eat that's sold to him at a normal price." Hollow explained. When Hera opened her mouth again Hollow cut her off by saying, "he treats ramen as the food of the gods."

 **After that, Iruka wasted no time bringing the matter to the Hokage (Fire Shadow), Hiruzen, the leader of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves), and Naruto's grandfather figure. Not even an hour later and Naruto found himself in a hospital room as several tests were being done on him to figure out what was wrong. They even had some weird guy with long white hair and red marks on his face examine his stomach for several minutes while he channeled chakra for some reason.**

' _Least he has someone watching over him._ ' Artemis thought as she analysed Hiruzen who seemed to radiate a kind grandfatherly aura and at the same time an aura of a leader, one you could trust and would follow to the ends of the earth.

 **After several days of exams, questions, and observation, not only had they not been able to figure out what was wrong, but that is when they started noticing all the other little changes he'd been going through. With the case only getting more complex as time passed, and in his worry for his surrogate grandson's health, Hiruzen called the one person who could possible find out the problem to come back to the village, one Tsunade Senju, also known as the world's best medical nin.**

"Oh, thank god." Apollo said as he let loose a sigh of relief, grateful that Naruto wasn't going to die. For some reason, he felt a connection to the kid ( **cough cough** , other fanfics, **cough cough** ).

"Wait for it."

 **The big problem with that, Tsunade hated Konoha since her brother and lover both died while serving the village as shinobi. After their deaths, she had left with her lover's niece Shizune while vowing never to set foot in the place again. However, Hiruzen wasn't known as 'The Professor' for nothing and had quickly found a way to force her back, by striking her where it hurts the most for gamblers.**

"This will be interesting." Poseidon muttered, having been silent for a while.

- **Eight and a half Months Ago, Hokage's Office** **-**

 _ **Hiruzen sat calmly in his office smoking a pipe, dressed in the official Hokage attire with a relaxed expression on his wrinkled face as he stared expectantly at the door. He didn't even flinch when said door suddenly exploded into pieces of wooden shrapnel that went flying, embedding themselves several inches into the walls, floor, ceiling, and furniture while somehow completely missing him.**_

Every Olympians faces were like 'O_O' when they watched the door explode.

"What was that?!" Athena asked in shock.

' _That was the power of a very pissed off Senju._ ' Hollow thought, shivering slightly.

 _ **Standing where the poor innocent carved chunk of oak used to be was a tall blonde woman with sharp brown eyes locked in a glare, pale skin, a diamond tattoo on her forehead, and a ridiculously large bust ("Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Goddammit Tucker, this is the wrong story! "Dude, as long as there are hot ladies around, I'm always in the right story." *Facepalm*). She wore a short grey kimono with blue edging, short blue pants, and a long green jacket with the kanji for gamble inside a red circle on the back. Standing behind her with a nervous and apologetic expression was none other than Shizune still wearing the same outfit, only now holding a small pig in her arms.**_

"Wait who was-"  
"That was no one."  
"But-"  
"Zip it lightning crap."  
"You piece of-"  
"Mute and stop staring at her bust." And thus by the end of the session, Zeus's face had a red hand imprint on his cheek courtesy of Hera.

 _ **"HIRUZEN!" The woman yelled as she literally stomped into the office with the force of an elephant, shaking the whole building and leaving spider-web cracks under each foot. "Why the hell did you freeze up my bank accounts and force me to come back here!?" She demanded, slamming her hands so hard against his desk that if it wasn't for the reinforcement seals on it the whole thing would have been turned to splinters.**_

 _ **"I promise it is important," Hiruzen said in a calm even tone, not once faltering under the wrath of his old student. "There is an odd medical case that needs your expertise to figure ou-"**_

"You'd better help him out!" Artemis snarled angrily before she stopped herself. Her caring for a boy…that was an honest first for her…Percy Jackson didn't count, she just respected the demigod.

At Camp-Half Blood, a certain sea green eyed boy winced as if he had been struck right in the heart…and maybe his pride...yeah definitely his pride.

 _ **"No!" Tsunade cut him off, "There is no way I am helping this Kami forsaken village after all that it has taken from me!"**_

 _ **Hiruzen sighed at that while rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Tsunade, it has been almost thirty years since Dan and Nawaki's deaths, you need to-"**_

 _ **He was cut off once again, this time from a fist heading towards his face. "Don't you dare say their-GAH!" Tsunade had started to yell again, only for her to be cut off this time when Hiruzen stopped the punch cold by catching her wrist. Then, with blinding speed, the seemingly harmless old man struck her several times in the torso with hyuga-like precision and speed using his free hand. Stunned and gasping for breath, the blonde woman was left completely defenseless to the chop against her forehead that sent her stumbling back until she fell into a chair that appeared behind her in a puff of smoke.**_

"Holy crap grandpa's strong!" Hermes yelped.

"Why can't dad be like that?!"

"Yeah why can't I-shut up Apollo!"

 _ **"Shut up. Stay seated. Listen." Hiruzen said sternly once she recovered, fixing Tsunade with a fierce glare and wave of KI (Killing Intent) that froze her in place. "As I was saying, it has been nearly thirty years since their deaths. You've had more than enough time to mourn and move on, yet instead you are insistent on spitting on their memory with your self-destructive lifestyle. Don't even bother denying it, you know that is exactly what you're doing." He said, his glare hardening even further when his student tried to argue back.**_

 _ **"I was planning on just having you do this case and then be on your way, but your reaction at even mentioning it as changed that." It was true, all he wanted was her to find out what was wrong with Naruto and then she could leave. However, looking at his former student sitting before him, the old man decided it was finally time to put his foot down on another matter while she was here.**_

"Old man has got balls. I like him." Poseidon said and his brothers nodded in agreement while their sisters rolled their eyes.

 _ **"From now on, you are considered an active Kunoichi and your Sennin Travel Rights are hereby revoked. You will also be required to go see a therapist on a regularity of at least once every two weeks. If you try to leave for anything other than an authorized mission, I will not only have the Senju accounts liquidated and the money dispersed to the various clans of the village, but also have you marked as a missing-nin."**_

"Missing-nin?" Athena asked confused.

"Ninja who go rogue from their village."

 _ **"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Tsunade screamed in horror as she stood up from her seat, only to get nailed right on her tattoo with a paperweight that knocked her right back down.**_

 _ **"I am the Hokage, my word is law." Hiruzen stated bluntly, making the woman growl angrily and grit her teeth but she didn't move from her seat. "Now onto the case you so quickly rejected," Opening one of the drawers of his desk, the old man pulled out a manila envelope that he then tossed over to still pissed woman.**_

"Shut down." Hermes muttered before he and Apollo hi-fived.

 _ **Tsunade caught it by reflex, holding it in the air for a few seconds before reluctantly bringing it closer and opening it. Pulling out the small stack of paper inside, she quickly glanced over the contents of the first page before her eyebrow started twitching. "An insomnia case? All of this over a fucking kid having trouble sleeping?" She asked through clenched teeth.**_

 _ **"At first glance that is what it would seem yes," Hiruzen said, "But I'd suggest you keep reading before allowing that temper of yours to get any hotter." Knowing there was no point in arguing at this point, Tsunade simply grumbled loudly while flipping the page.**_

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Artemis muttered earning a few nods of agreement.

' _Hypocrites,_ ' Hollow thought, ' _Well except Hestia._ '

 _ **Her griping continued for a whole of ten seconds after that before slowly tapering off as her eyes darted over the piece of processed wood. By the time she was finished with the third page, her anger had seemingly completely dissipated as she became completely focused on what was written with a raised brow while waving her apprentice over.**_

"Ah poor apprentice, having to deal with her master's antics." Hera muttered sympathetically not noticing Hollow face palming.

 _ **'An Uzumaki, go figure they always have the weird conditions, better yet a jinchuricki. A foreign silver colored chakra presence not from the Kyuubi, which according to the pervert is under even heavier lockdown than it used to be somehow. Shifting body tone, changing eye and hair color, and unusual brain activity.' "…Okay, I'll admit, I'm interested."**_

"I like her and hate her at the same time." Demeter deadpanned earning a few chuckles and nods of agreement from the others.

 **-** **Present** **-**

 **After being effectively coerced into staying, Tsunade spent a day going over the various notes and test results before actually meeting with Naruto and doing some tests herself. Unfortunately, since she was still in a VERY bad mood from being forced to stay, she ended up making a snarky comment about the Hokage position while in the boy's presence. Given how Naruto aspired to be in said position, this went about as well as you could imagine.**

"Oh, this'll be good." Hermes muttered as he got comfortable, not wanting to miss a single moment.

 **-** **Eight and a half months ago, Hospital** **-**

 _ **It was the middle of the night and Tsunade was standing over Naruto's bed with a clipboard, writing down some notes from the results of a jutsu she'd just used to scan the activity and chakra flow to his brain. "The Hokage position is a fool's job, for those looking for an early grave." The busty blonde said pessimistically after hearing the boy talk about how he would become the leader of the village.**_

"Does she have a problem with the position of Hokage?" Apollo asked Hollow though he didn't receive an answer.

 _ **"Take that back you stupid hag!" Naruto shouted, looking and feeling a lot better now that he'd been able to get some sleep during the day.**_

 _ **Looking down at him with a smug smirk, Tsunade leaned forward until she was face to face with the boy and said two words. "Make me."**_

…

" **ROUND ONE, FIGHT!** " A deep voice shouted startling a few of the Olympians.

 _ **"Damn it, where the hell is room 315 again?" Shizune asked herself as she wandered through the hospital with a large cup of coffee in hand. She'd been sent to fetch one by Tsunade and had ended up getting turned around in the large building.**_

 _ **After several more minutes of searching, she finally gave up and stopped a nearby nurse to ask for directions. "Oh, you want that boy's room?" The nurse, and elderly woman with fair skin but greying brown hair, asked with a disgusted expression, like she just heard or saw something disgusting. "Down that hall, take a left, fifth door to the left." She said quickly before hurrying away.**_

'I hate her.' Was the collective thought of the Olympains sans Ares ( _ **God of War, he didn't care about much**_ ), Hephaestus ( _ **he was tinkering with something called an Xbox**_ ), Zeus ( _ **don't need to explain**_ ) and Hades ( _ **he was plain bored**_ ).

 _ **Having been informed of her teacher's patient's other condition, Shizune had a good idea behind why the woman acted like that and had to restrain the urge to punch her. Instead she just followed the directions she was given and soon arrived at the room she wanted.**_

 _ **Upon entering though, the cup in Shizune's grip slipped free and fell to the floor with a small crash as the raven-haired woman stared at the scene before her in shock.**_

"What did he do?"

"Just watch."

 _ **"AAAGH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!" Tsunade screamed, attempting to pry Naruto off of her chest while the boy gave her a double purple nurple.**_

 _ **After that day, when the Anbu and medical staff who witnessed this told others of what happened, Naruto was unanimously declared the bravest person in all of Konoha.**_

The room was full of silence as they stared at the scene in shock before Hermes snatched the controller "Hey!" and replayed the scene.

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **CHAMPION! LITTLE GUY HAS BALLS OF STEEL! CHAMPION!** " Apollo shouted before roaring with laughter along with Hermes and Ares. Unsurprisingly the women were not laughing and had annoyed looks on their faces.

 **-** **Present** **-**

 **Once she managed to separate the two, and prevent Tsunade from turning her patient into a bloody smear, Shizune introduced herself and managed to hit it off rather well with the energetic blonde. Naruto liking how Shizune was caring but also understanding, allowing him to get up and stretch his legs when he was feeling restless or simplifying things that he had trouble understanding. Meanwhile Shizune liked Naruto for his blunt honesty and straight forward attitude. Naturally, it wasn't long until Naruto saw the kind woman as the sister he always wanted.**

The woman of Olympus smiled, happy that Naruto had another caring figure in his life. That was something the boy needed.

 **Since then, she ended up acting as the mediator between him and Tsunade whenever they were in the same room. Whenever she left them alone, the two were at each-other's throats within minutes.**

 **In the meantime, Tsunade was able to figure out what was wrong with his sleeping issue after a few weeks… along with other things.**

"All in favour we blame Artemis say-"  
"Oh no, I am not having a repeat of last time!"

 **-** **Six and a Half Months Ago, Hokage's Office** **-**

 _ **"A second being also sealed inside of Naruto?" Hiruzen asked Tsunade as he looked up from the report on his desk.**_

 _ **"It makes the most sense, there is no other way that foreign chakra would still be circulating in his chakra system otherwise." Tsunade said, "I even had the gaki completely isolated from anyone but myself and Shizune for an entire week just to make sure nobody was injecting the stuff into him manually." While she spoke, the blonde pulled out a specific sheet from the report for the Hokage to see. "Not only did it remain consistent, the amount circulating has actually been increasing, roughly by an estimate of 0.05% every three weeks."**_

"Wha?" Ares asked not noticing the snickers from Apollo and Hermes.

 _ **Hiruzen's brow furrowed at this as he read over the data. "Is there any way to get rid of it or stop it from getting worse?" He asked, only to sigh when Tsunade shook her head.**_

 _ **"Not unless you want to seal off his entire chakra network," Tsunade said sarcastically, "Besides at this point it's doing him more good than bad."**_

 _ **"How in Kami's name is making him unable to sleep good?" Hiruzen demanded sternly.**_

 _ **"Correction, he is unable to sleep… at night." Tsunade said with a smirk, making her sensei blink in surprise.**_

"How does that even work?" Zeus muttered.

"Insomnia," Poseidon stated calmly, "though as Artemis is now inside the boy's mind or soul scape and is, from what I can assume fused with the boy, has accidentally changed a few things in the boy." A few Olympians stared at Poseidon before they returned their attention to the screen trying to comprehend what they had just heard.

 _ **"Excuse me?"**_

 _ **Tsunade's grin widened at his baffled response, it wasn't every day one surprised the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi). "You heard me, he can't sleep at night. This silver chakra has altered the brains neural and hormonal activity for sleeping, effectively making him nocturnal." She explained. "It's actually a rather easy fix, just have to prescribe him a few meds for sleep."**_

"Of course, give drugs to kids, because that's sooooooooo safe." Apollo muttered.

"Aren't you the god of-"  
"Details Hermes...details."

 _ **Hiruzen continued to stare at her blankly for several seconds before finally responding with a tired sigh. "I'm getting to old for this shit… what do we do next then?"**_

 _ **At this point, Tsunade finally lost her smug look, being replaced with a frown. "Next, we find the best Yamanaka you have and have them do something really stupid."**_

 _ **"You honestly don't mean…"**_

 _ **"That's exactly what I mean."**_

"What's a Yamanaka?" Athena asked curiously though she received no answer.

 **-** **Few Hours Later, Hospital** **-**

 _ **"Just for the record, this is by far the stupidest thing you have ever asked me to do." One Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, said as he stood inside a hospital room with Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya (White haired man with red lines on face), and a very heavily sedated Naruto. "You want me to send someone into a Jinchuricki's mind? Into the Kyuubi Jinchuricki's mind?"**_

"All in favour this is the stupidest thing you've seen someone do, say ' _aye_ '." Zeus said but frowned when he heard a few less 'aye's then he thought he would.

"It took you a few years to actually mobilize Olympian forces against Kronos's," Poseidon stated, "all because of your pride." Zeus frowned as he saw a few others nodding in agreement.

 _ **"Not just someone, me." Tsunade said, "We need to find the source of that unknown chakra and the only way we're going to be able to that is from within the gaki's mind where the spiritual half of the seal resides. Or at least that's what the pervert says." She finished while jabbing her thumb at Jiraiya.**_

 _ **"Oi, I told you I'm not a pervert! I'm a super perv-" *CRACK!* *CRASH!***_

 _ **"Whatever you say, I just want it to be known that I think this is a very bad idea." The blonde man said, ignoring the twitching man in the wall while going through a quick string of hand-seals and placing a hand on Tsunade and Naruto's shoulders. "Maindobodīkoiru tensō no Jutsu (Mind Body Coil Transfer technique)!"**_

 _ **"Noted." Was the last thing Tsunade heard from Hiruzen before everything went white.**_

"She really doesn't care, does she?" Artemis asked.

"One hundred percent nope." Hollow replied lazily.

"Just making sure."

 **-** **Mindscape, Seal** **-**

 _ **Artemis sat on her little platform with a bland look as she patiently waited for her company. Just because Naruto wasn't conscious doesn't mean his senses stopped working, so she was able to hear everything that had just been discussed. Sure enough, not even a minute later Tsunade's form appeared in a small flare of blue light, facing away from the seal.**_

 _ **The busty blonde stumbled slightly from disorientation for a few seconds until her senses stabilized and she caught herself. Once she got her bearings, Tsunade quickly started taking in her surroundings. "…I've heard of having your head in the gutter, but isn't this a little extreme?"**_

"Ummmmm…" Every Olympian muttered before they shrugged. They honestly didn't know or care enough, the latter being Ares, Zeus having become interested as the brat in the story had his daughter stuck in his mind.

 _ **"I had a similar thought when I first arrived here." The instant Artemis's voice reached the blonde's ears, Tsunade whirled around with her fists raised. Upon seeing the child-looking goddess on her stone bed with her golden bindings, the in-disguise elderly woman's eyebrow rose but her stance never wavered.**_

 _ **"Who the hell are you?"**_

 _ **"…would you like the long version or the short?"**_

" **Short.** " The Olympians chorused excluding Artemis.

 **-** **Present** **-**

 **Artemis told Tsunade her full story, figuring lying would get her nowhere at that point. Sadly for her, while the medic believed the part on how she got chained to the seal, the rest was considered pure imagination. Tsunade had ended up deeming her as the result of a split personality that had fully developed into a different person, with her unique 'chakra' being simply an unusual mixture of Naruto's and Kyuubi's.**

This earned a few snickers from Apollo and Hermes while Artemis fumed in her seat.

 **On the plus side though, she was deemed not a threat and Naruto was released from the hospital with some meds to help with his sleeping issue. Though it did come with the condition that Shizune check up on the duo regularly, something Naruto was really happy about and Artemis didn't mind much.**

 **"** **That is understandable, but I would still prefer if you referred to me by my name.** **" Artemis said plainly before Naruto's eyes reverted to normal. Blinking a few times then squinting slightly, the blonde's hand quickly rose to rub his head while an annoyed groan escaped his lips.**

 **'Would you please warn me before you do that, gives me a headache from hell when you don't.' He mentally grumbled.**

 **"** _ **Oh it isn't that bad, now quit your griping and hurry up, unless you want to be late.**_ **" Artemis said back, making Naruto snap to attention.**

 **"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" He shouted, grabbing his plate and quickly wolfing down the contents. He then ran into his room and swiftly changed into his usual outfit, only now having a pair of dagger holsters that hung empty around his waist. Rushing back out, he gave Shizune another hug before heading for the door.**

"Bet he's late for class." Athena muttered earning a few nods of agreement.

 **"I'll see you later Shizune-neechan!" Naruto yelled with a wave.**

 **"Of course Otouto, don't forget the deal!" Shizune called to him, getting a thumbs-up from the whiskered blond just as the door closed. Said deal was simply, if Naruto could do well enough on every other portion of the final ninja exam, then the Third would excuse his inability to do the Bunshin no Jutsu and allow him to graduate. It was an idea proposed by Shizune herself after seeing how badly the boy struggled with chakra control thanks to his much larger than average reserves of chakra.**

"That's nice of her." Demeter said and Hestia nodded in agreement.

 **Even with all the usual glares and dark whispers around him, Naruto didn't drop the smirk from his face as he rushed through town. He was confident he could pass this time as both Shizune and Artemis had given him tips on physical practice, and while he was still terrible at written tests Artemis could cover for him there thanks to the mass amounts of studying she had done through Naruto while trying to figure out how to get back home.**

"Huh, who knew Arte would help someone cheat." Apollo said and chuckled mentally when he saw his twin blush in embarrassment.

 **Speaking of which, ever since she'd taken a look at a map of the Elemental Nations, the goddess of the hunt had the feeling she was much farther away from home than a simple boat ride could cover. This feeling was further cemented when Artemis was unable to find a single recognizable constellation in the night sky the entire year she'd been in this situation, and given she was responsible for making about two thirds of them that was a very big deal.**

 **She knew there was the possibility of other worlds, as a goddess the impossible for most was a very real possibility for Artemis, but never in her long life had she or any of her siblings had ever actually gone to one before. The likelihood that she was actually trapped in one of these 'alternate worlds' only became higher and higher as each day passed as she learned more about her current surroundings.**

"Anyone actually been to an alternate world?" Hollow asked curiously and raised an eyebrow when he saw a few nods.

"Fell into a world made of blocks." Apollo said.

"Accidentally entered a world where an alien species called the Covenant was threatening the world." Athena stated.

"Sent to a world with magic and guilds." Hera explained.

 **Back to topic, Naruto finally arrived at the academy with some time to spare so he slowed his pace to walk as he entered through the main doors. Passing through the various hallways, he soon found himself inside the familiar classroom he'd been tort-uh, educated in for the last year. Half the seats were filled already, but with a quick glance around the room he spotted his lazy buddy Shikamaru at one of the back seats… already asleep.**

 **Taking a seat next to him, the ponytailed boy briefly opened one eye a quarter of the way, just enough to confirm who was next to him before going back to sleep. Not long after that, Choji, a plump boy with a kind heart, and Kiba, a feral looking boy with red tattoos on his face and a small white puppy in his arms, arrived and took the seats on Shikamaru's other side and in front of Naruto respectively.**

' _At least he has friends,_ ' Artemis thought before she blinked in shock, ' _wait I'm actually worried for a boy?_ ' Aphrodite looked up suddenly and glanced at Artemis before she shrugged and returned her attention to the screen.

 **Then just five minutes before class started, Sasuke, a broody angsty boy with hair shaped like a duck's ass, showed up with an irritated look. That irritation was soon explained as a group of girls followed in from behind him and repeatedly professing their love for him. The ever-dreaded fangirls, led by Ino, a pretty blonde girl, and Sakura, a smart pink haired girl and Naruto's crush.**

"His hair really does look like a duck's ass." Hera muttered in amusement as a few of the younger Olympians sniggered at the hair style.

 **As soon as he arrived, Sasuke shot across the room and took the only unoccupied space with no opening around it, which happened to be right next to Naruto. This caused the horde of hormonal girls to groan as one while slowly dispersing into their seats, with some occasionally sending glares at the whiskered boy like it was somehow his fault.**

 **Having dealt with worse all his life though, Naruto was easily able to ignore the angry looks as Iruka walked into the room and gave his usual speech before quickly passing out the written portion of the test with his assistant Mizuki. 'Looks like you're up Arty-neechan.' Naruto thought as his eyes switched to silver again and 'he' raised 'his' pen.**

 **"You may start your test…now!"**

 **-End Chapter-**

"Cheating much?" Apollo muttered as Artemis blushed in embarrassment. A few other Olympians teased Artemis while the original six Olympians watched the younger Olympians with smiles on their faces.

" **Okay guys so sorry this one took me awhile to finish I was sick for quite a long time, like legit a few days of lying in bed due to high temperature, throwing up and massive headaches. Also, because I had a lot of tests at school which meant studying though that was two weeks ago and since then I've been procrastinating per my usual quota. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I'm Hollow609 signing out.** " Hollow said before he promptly ran out of the living room to begin his holidays, after two more days of school.


	4. Naruto is daft and Hinata has a date?

"Procrastination is a thing I love! _Actually, it's a thing all authors love._ " Hollow muttered as he got comfortable in his armchair ignoring the glares from the other Olympians, who had been waiting quite a while for the episode. Hollow quickly froze time to say something.

" **Okay two quick things…maybe just one. To the Guest, Reading Reaping with Sorrow, was discontinued so I will not be returning to that project and I am sorry. And the second, mrenteria99 as for the self-insert…if I have other people getting annoyed about it and telling me they want it gone then I will remove myself from the story. That and if this was actually real the Olympians could just leave if my self-insert wasn't there but that's me being an idiot and trying to make up a shitty excuse. Okay back to the story!** " Hollow exclaimed before time resumed and the new episode began to play.

 **From the Other Side**

 **-Chapter 4-**

"Can we count this as family bonding time?" Apollo asked Hestia who, after a few seconds of deliberation, nodded.

"Sweet!" Apollo whooped as he and Hermes hi-fived.

 **A solitary target swung through the air in an erratic pattern between several trees. It was held up by a thin almost invisible wire that lightly glinted in the sunlight. The target itself was just barely the size of a person's palm with a three separate black and white rings…**

"If the arrow doesn't hit the bullseye I declare myself the best archer-"  
"Shut your mouth you bloated dumbass."  
"Make me you silver-"  
"Kids settle down, now!" The twin Olympians froze in fear as they heard a very, very familiar voice. Why wouldn't they recognise it.

" **M-M-MOTHER!** " The twins cried in unison as they saw, Leto daughter of the Titans Coeus and Phoebe. She was also Artemis and Apollo's mother.

"Yes. Hollow," said person poked his tongue out at the twins who glared at him, "invited me to make sure your arguments didn't spiral out of control. Also, so I could do this." And before anyone could question Leto, she had kicked Zeus in the balls.

"And now onto the story." Leto said as she sat down with her kids, no one wisely deciding to argue with her especially since Zeus was now on the ground clutching his thunder nuts.

'I love bashing Zeus.' Hollow thought with amusement.

 ***Fwoosh* *Thump***

… **And now had an arrow embedded deeply into it that pinned it to the tree it was tied to, just missing the bulls-eye by a few centimeters.**

Before Apollo even opened his mouth to tease his sister, Leto sent him a look telling him to stay silent. The God of the Sun wisely did so.

 **Meanwhile, a little over two hundred yards away, Naruto gave a small cheer as he lowered his arms. He was wielding a plain wooden bow that Artemis had helped him make and a quiver of arrows rested against his thigh. He was still wearing the same clothes as earlier, the only difference being a blue headband with a metal plate depicting a stylized leaf wrapped around his noggin.**

"You would think Artemis would've been able to convince the boy to get rid of that." Leto mused earning a chuckle from a few Olympians and a look of confusion from Leto.

"This boy was able to out argue the boy." Athena explained and smiled at Leto's look of apparent shock as Artemis shrunk into her chair in embarrassment.

 **"** _ **Your improving well, but you still need to work on lining up your shots faster.**_ **" Artemis said, her voice stern but with a bit of pride edging it. Naruto just grinned brightly at that, used to her half-compliments. Besides, he was still in a good mood from passing the final exam yesterday.**

Everyone was silent as they listened to what Artemis had just said and what they had just heard.

"Rewind that." Apollo requested and Hollow did so. This action was repeated a few times so that the Olympians could comprehend what they had just heard. During all this Artemis prayed to anyone that she could just sink into her chair and disappear. Unfortunately such wish didn't take place and the Goddess of the Moon was forced to endure the gobsmacked looks of her family.

 _ **'That's the understatement of the century. Remember when you first tried to teach me archery?**_ **' He asked with a grin.**

 **"** **Hmph, how could I forget? You missed your first shot by a mile and the arrow somehow ended up hitting that annoying old pervert right in the ass.** **" Artemis said with a chuckle while Naruto burst into laughter.**

 _ **'Oh man, ero-sennin was so pissed about that. Thank Kami he fell for the Oiroke no Jutsu**_ **(Sexy Technique).' Naruto thought as the moon goddess's smirk dropped and she growled lightly.**

 **"** **While I admit it does have its uses, I still despise that invention of yours.** **" She said, her teeth grinding together in irritation. Truthfully, the only reason she even tolerated that jutsu was the fact that her… landlord? was as dense as a diamond and tended completely miss anything perverted, or love related in general, unless it was blatantly said to him. A prime example being his total obliviousness towards a certain blue haired fellow student's infatuation with him.**

"Do we want to know?" Hermes muttered though no one answered his question and for some reason, Hermes felt glad no one had answered his question.

 **Speaking of which, one Hinata Hyuga, a fellow graduate of Naruto's class, slowly walked into view with a paper bag in her arms as Naruto was lining up with another target that was a bit closer. She had short blueish black hair, pale lavender eyes that had no pupils, and a thin scar across her left cheek. Her clothes consisted of a thick baggy grey coat, a pair of dark blue pants that went three-fourths of the way down her legs, and an identical headband around her neck.**

"Cute." Apollo muttered before he got a few incredulous stares.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" The Sun God shrieked as he waved his arms above his head comically. How family simply continued to look at him incredulously and Apollo buried his face into a pillow.

 **The short blond only noticed her arrival after he'd fired again and was reaching for another arrow. "Oh! Hey Hinata-chan, you're early!" He said exuberantly, slipping his arm through his bow so the string rested against his chest and the body against his back before pulling the girl into a one-armed hug.**

"Awww." The female Olympians cooed excusing Hera and Athena, both who had a reputation to keep. Though mentally they were also cooing at the cuteness of the Shinobi and Kunoichi.

 **About a month ago, Naruto had been training in this same area when he had heard a branch breaking behind him and shot at it on reflex. It was fortunate that his aim had been off on that day as it was Hinata who had made the noise while stalki- observing her crush. His shot wasn't a complete miss however and had instead ended up slicing her cheek pretty badly. Horrified with what he'd done, the blond-redhead had apologized profusely to the poor girl, only to freak out even more when she suddenly fainted when he got close. Not knowing what else to do, and Artemis not having any better ideas, Naruto held Hinata in a bridal carry and took her to Shizune.**

'I swear I heard the word stalking.' Hermes thought as he raised an eyebrow...he ignored the part of the cheek slicing.

 **There were a few… complications along the way, turns out carrying an unconscious and bleeding heiress while hauling ass towards the hospital can look pretty bad out of context, but he eventually got there. Sadly, while Shizune was easily able to treat the injury because of the delay wasn't able to prevent it from scarring, thus making Naruto feel even worse. To make it up to the bluenette, he told her he'd do whatever she wanted for a whole month…**

' **This could really well or really badly.** ' Was the rooms collective thought.

… **to which she promptly passed out again only this time from a massive nose bleed.**

"IS EVERYONE IN THAT VILLAGE A PERVERT?!" Artemis shrieked and Hollow was silent for a few minutes as the shaking head of Apollo wisely changed the authors mind about answering the question.

 **After she'd calmed down a bit, Hinata accepted Naruto's offer, but so far had only made two requests. The first was that he had to take her out to her favorite bakery where they shared a plate of fresh cinnamon buns, and the second was that they would have lunch together every other day**.

"Oh, thank god." Hera muttered before she poked her, still on the ground clutching his nuts, husband. Upon hearing a groan of pain, she returned her attention to the screen.

 **"H-h-hh-hello N-N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered meekly as her face turning a bright crimson and steam shot from her ears. Thankfully, after having spent almost an entire month hanging out with her crush on a regular basis, the shy girl was able to stop herself from passing out. "I-I f-figured t-t-that since w-w-we both g-graduated y-yesterday w-w-we could g-g-go c-celebrate a-after an e-e-early lunch."**

"I don't know if I should classify that as sweet or not." Aphrodite muttered as she eyed the scene with a curious and analysing eye.

 **"That's sounds like an awesome idea. What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he pulled away from the flustered girl and sat down against a nearby tree.**

 **"W-w-well, I w-was t-thinking t-that we c-c-could maybe w-we could g-g-go to t-the m-m-m-movies for a… for a…" '…for a date!' Hinata finished mentally as she struggled to stay awake by focusing on preparing the food she brought with her in the bag, thus missing when Naruto winced slightly at her suggestion.**

"Classy. Why don't people of the twentieth century do that more often on dates?" Hera muttered before everyone, excluding Ares, pointed at Aphrodite who whistled innocently as she tried to make herself look smaller. Said action didn't work but it wasn't like the Goddess of Lust and Love was in any danger, right? Right?

 **"Oh… uh, yeah… about that. I'm kinda… not allowed in the any of the movie theaters." He mumbled out with a sigh, his good mood diminished slightly as he accepted a cup of sweet tea and some rice balls that she offered him.**

"Why is he not allowed in the theatres?" Leto asked, not knowing about Naruto's…"guest."  
"Giant, orange furred, cuddly looking, nine tailed, demon fox with more power than Typhoon in his belly." Hephaestus answered with a straight face…actually the God of the Forge always had a straight face.

 **"R-really?" Hinata asked in surprise, getting a slow nod in response. "W-why?"**

 **"I'm honestly not sure," Naruto said with a shrug. "Every time I've tried to go to one, the employees kick me out while saying I would cause or was causing trouble." Last time it had been how he had supposedly making to much noise during a movie, which actually would have been believable if it wasn't for the fact he hadn't even purchased a ticket yet.**

"Kill!" Artemis hissed as her godly aura began to spasm out of control.

'I never imagined the day I'd see Artemis so protective of a boy.' Leto thought with a smile on her face.

 **"U-u-u-um, well I-I'm s-s-sure i-i-it will b-be o-okay i-if I'm w-w-with you." Hinata said optimistically. She was the heiress of one of the most prodigious clans of the entire village, so it was highly unlikely they would turn her down.**

 **"Alright then, if you insist," Naruto said, feeling a little uneasy at basically using Hinata's status to get something but would go with it since it was her idea. Though that didn't stop him from pulling the girl into another one-armed hug, causing her to squeak adorably. "You know, you are so such a sweet girl Hinata. I'm amazed you're still single, anyone would be really lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He told her while taking a sip of his tea, completely missing as Hinata's face invented a new shade of red.**

"HOW DAFT ARE YOU?!" Ares shouted as a few Olympians nodded absentmindedly in agreement with the God of War and a snarling glare from Artemis. She had grown surprisingly attached to the boy even though she didn't actually know Naruto personally. Said devlopment had nothing to do with divine * **cough** * author * **cough** * intervention.

 **'G _irlfriend?! Is he asking me out!?_ ' Hinata mentally shouted as her mind only registered the 'have you as a girlfriend' part. Her thoughts were flooded with imaginative scenarios of her and the boy hugging her on various dates, with each one becoming more and more romantic. It quickly became too much for the poor girl and she promptly passed out with steam flooding from her head.**

 **Feeling her suddenly go limp against him, Naruto looked down at Hinata with a tilted head. 'She should really go see a doctor about her fainting spells.' He thought with a sigh, having gotten used to the bluenette's habit of falling unconscious at 'random' times.**

"YOU. ARE. FUC-BLOODY DAFT!" Ares shrieked before Hermes Caduceus flew from the Messenger Gods hands and slammed itself into the top of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. No one noticed Artemis whistling innocently.

 **Meanwhile, inside his soul Artemis was facepalming at the utter obliviousness of her vessel. ' _He can never be allowed to meet Aphrodite, ever._ ' A goddess of love meeting a boy almost completely ignorant of love. Yeah, her fellow Olympian would stop at absolutely nothing to ensure he was properly educated. Of course, she'd have to do it without her fancy tricks, as those only worked on someone who was properly aware of romantic love, a flaw Aphrodite put into her own magic so that she wouldn't accidentally affect young children.**

… **Hey, even she had standards and taboos she wouldn't cross.**

"Arte why-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am."

 **Anyway, back in the real world Naruto carefully stood up, making sure not to jostle Hinata and gently setting her against the tree. Once he was free, he stretched a little bit before walking over to a very battered up log that had been stuck into the ground and carved into the rough likeness of a person. 'So how are the sets going to be today?' He asked while reaching to the empty holsters at his hips just as they were enveloped in a brief flash of silver light. When it cleared, he had his hands clasped around a pair of ivory handles as he drew two long, slightly curved, hooked silver blades. These were the Dancing Lunar Blades, Artemis's backup knives that she'd reluctantly allowed Naruto to use on the condition that he did exactly as she instructed while teaching him to use them.**

"Who is this boy?!" Leto asked her son who shrugged. The two looked at the Artemis on screen, then their Artemis and shrugged at each other. The fact that Artemis had let a mortal/demigod use her backup knives was astounding. The fact that it was a **BOY** , emphasis on **BOY** , being allowed to use the knives was mindboggling and to some, more of a concern then Tartarus or Nyx declaring war on Olympus.

 **' _Three sets of two hundred rising diagonal slashes then we'll go over vital and joint strikes._ " When they had first started training, Artemis had tried to teach him the same way as her hunters. This didn't last very long though Naruto lacked the natural flexibility and nimbleness that she was used to working with and ended up throwing his back out. So, she was stuck teaching him basic knife skills, archery training, and muscle memory with a few more advanced tricks she'd managed to rework.**

"At least she's a good teacher." Poseidon muttered, smiling at how his niece taught Naruto, glad she was warming up to Naruto…even if Naruto was a fictional character.

 **[- In another Universe/Dimension/Whatever it's called -]**

"NARUTO!"

"SASU-ACHOO!"

"Take two?"

"Yep."

 **[- Okay back we go! -]**

 **By the time Hinata awoke from her 'nap', Naruto had finished his workout and after agreeing on a meet up point, The Autumn Leaf Theater, the duo split up to get ready. Naruto headed to his place to take a bath and change, while Hinata rushed off to get advice from the only person she could think of.**

"Sweetie you come to me for advice. After all I am the faires-"  
"I am not having another Troy happen in my living room damnit!"

 **-Twenty minutes later, Yamanaka Flower shop-**

 **"You're going out on a date?!" One Ino Yamanaka, supposed date exert and gossip queen of Konoha, squealed as she rushed out from behind the counter she was manning and got right in a blushing Hinata's face. "With who!? When is it!? What are you going to wear!?" She demanded, grabbing the shy girl by the shoulders and shaking her like a ragdoll.**

' **She could one hundred percent be a daughter of Aphrodite.** ' Everyone thought with a deadpan, even Zeus, who had now recovered from the strike to his nuts.

 **"II afl lskfgl lfwrj!" Unfortunately, Hinata's natural stuttering combined with the shaking meant that every word she tried to say came out as a garbled mess. She'd only managed to get out that she was going to the movies with someone when Ino went ape-shit on her. This was the sight Ino's mother, a brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a forest green dress, was greeted with when she walked in from the back with a gardenia bush in her arms.**

 **Giggling at her daughter's antics, Mrs. Yamanaka set the plant down in its proper place before walking over and prying the blonde off. "Ino dear, please refrain from violently shaking our customers." She said in a sickly-sweet tone, making Ino shiver and violently nod while in her mother's grip as she was set back down behind the register. "Now could you explain to me what exactly is going on here and who this is?"**

"The girl's mother seems more like a daughter of Hestia. That is if sis had kids." Demeter muttered earning a light blush from said Goddess, the original Six Olympians, minus Hestia and Demeter, laughing in agreement.

 **"Oh, this is Hinata, she's from my class and she's going on a date today!" Ino said with another squeal. Hinata meanwhile became even more flustered when Mrs. Yamanaka shifted her gaze over to her.**

"Oh yeah, that girl is definitely a daughter of Aphrodite." Artemis deadpanned an indignant squawk and a squeal of pride heard from said Goddess.

 **"And let me guess, you figured with how much my daughter talks about romance she would have some good advice to help out?" When the shy Hyuga slowly nodded her head, the woman smiled cheerily while grasping the girl's shoulder. "Well since Ino is busy with her shift, I'll just have to fill in for her but let's talk about this at my home where there aren't any… eavesdropping blabbermouths." Mrs. Yamanaka said while sending a pointed look towards the innocently whistling blonde behind the counter as she led Hinata out of the shop.**

"One again-"  
"Daughter of Aphrodite we get it." Hollow muttered as he tuned out Artemis.

 **' _I really hope this is worth it._ ' Hinata thought worriedly. ' _I wonder what Naruto is doing right now._ '**

 **As soon as she and Mrs. Yamanaka were out of sight, Ino immediately rushed to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed before rushing out the door. ' _Must find out which theaters are open today! There is no way I am missing gossip as juicy as this!_ '**

Everyone deadpanned at the blond girls one track mind-set.

'Dumb blonde.' Ares thought. Athena and a girl down at a certain Demigod, sneezed in unison.

 **-Meanwhile, Naruto's Apartment-**

 **"I don't get why I have to dress differently Arty-nee, we're just going to watch a movie together." Naruto grumbled shaking the water out of his hair before he put on a plain black t-shirt.**

 **"I never understood the reasoning either, but it is apparently the proper thing to do." Artemis said back, having never had to deal with or worry about the romantic does and don't herself for very obvious reasons. So, her advice was limited to the few snippets she could remember from Aphrodite and her brother Apollo constantly talking about, something she would deny afterward till the day she faded.**

"Well I could-"  
"I'd rather eat Minotaur dung then go on a date set up by you," Artemis snapped, "and from what I've heard you're horrible at dating anyway."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH SHIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Apollos hollered as he hi-fived his sister who smiled.

"ROASSSTTTTEEEEEDDDD!" Hermes crowed as Aphrodite spluttered for a comeback.

 **'** _ **Never in a million years did I think I'd actually be helping a male get ready for a date, especially one who still hadn't realized he was going on one.**_ **' Artemis thought with a deadpan. Sure, she could have told him herself, but found it highly unlikely he would even believe her… and she was maybe kinda hoping to recruit the heiress as one of her hunters once she got loose from her imprisonment. With her Byakugan's, the Hyuga family kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit), three-sixty vision, ability to see through solid objects, and long rang sight Hinata had the potential to be one of the best archers Artemis had ever seen.**

"* **cough, cough** * Recruiting!" This comment earned Apollo an arrow to the knee.

 **But the moon goddess wasn't low enough to actively sabotage the two's chance together. So she settled for just keeping quiet and letting things play out, besides she was confident that Naruto's ignorance would eventually cause Hinata to give up sooner or later.**

"Artemis." Leto said in a condescending tone and Artemis frowned.

 **"Whatever, at least it isn't some stuffy old formal kimono." Naruto said while slipping on a pair of slightly baggy orange pants with dark blue highlights.**

 **" Agreed." One of the times Artemis had synced, aka willingly possessed, with Naruto was during a large festival a few months back. Shizune had been with them and had insisted that Naruto wear an appropriate attire for it. She had been tired of Naruto complaining about it and had offered to switch places just to shut him up. Not even five minutes later Artemis relinquished control and retreated to her more comfortable bindings, not able to stand the itching, restrictive, and stuffy outfit a second longer.**

Apollo sniggered in amusement at Artemis not being able to deal with wearing a kimono before an arrow penetrated his other knee.

 **After strapping on his sandals and taking a quick glance at the clock, Naruto saw he had about half an hour before he needed to meet up with Hinata. "Uh, hey Arty-nee any ideas what to do for the next thirty minutes?"**

 **"** **…Perhaps you should get a gift for Hinata,** **"** **Artemis suggested after a brief pause, not knowing what else to say. "** **You are going out to celebrate graduation after all.** **"**

 **Naruto considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I could get her some cinnamon buns from her favorite bakery. Thanks Artemis-nee." He said cheerily while leaving his apartment.**

"You sure you haven't dated before?"  
"I will rip your hair out and burn it in front of your eyes." Artemis snarled at the Love Goddes.

 **"** **Don't mention it. Seriously don't, ever.** **" The goddess said dully, getting a laugh from the blond as he jogged through the streets of Konoha at a casual pace.**

 _ **'Relax, your 'secret' is safe with m-**_ **' "Oof!" "Gah!" Naruto was cut off mid thought when someone crashed into his side as he was at a cross-section. Caught off guard, he was knocked clean off his feet and set tumbling several yards across the ground before skidding to a stop on his back.**

Most Olympians winced. This had happened to them a few times when they were in mortal form.

 **Once the shock of impact wore off and his brain caught up with what just happened, Naruto found blinking in surprise as he stared directly into the vibrant greenish-blue eyes of Ino as she straddled his lap. "** **Huh, talk about Déjà vu.** **" Artemis deadpanned,** _ **'How the hell does he get into these kinds of situations?**_ **'**

 **"Uh, hi Ino?" Naruto said nervously as he made sure to keep his arms firmly at his sides.**

"Good job." Artemis muttered before earning a kiss on the forehead from Leto.

 **"Oh, hey Naruto." Ino said in a dismissive tone as she quickly got back on her feet. "Sorry, can't deal with your dumbness now… have to find out where Hinata's date is going to be." Naruto felt his temper flare at how casually she'd insulted him, but was immediately broken from his anger when he heard her mumble that last bit while walking away.**

" _Oh no._ " Apollo muttered.

 **"Wait, what do you mean Hinata's date? How could she be going on a date when me and her are going to the movies in half an hour?" He asked as he stood up and dusted himself off, causing Ino to freeze mid-step.**

"Shut up Naruto, shut up!" Artemis warned as she shook her arms in warning.

 **"W-w-what did you just say?" She asked back as her head slowly turned to face him with a rusty creaking noise.**

"Oh no. She has…The Eyes" Hermes hissed as he dove for cover.

 **"Uh…" Naruto felt a sudden nervousness wash over him as Ino's gaze bore into him, likek she was trying to read his thoughts just by staring at him hard enough. "…me and Hinata are going to the movies so-HEY!" He yelled indignantly as his fellow blonde grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him off. "Let me go!"**

"Man down, man down!" Apollo cried as he dramatically fell to his knees and wept….once again, dramatically.

 **"No way! This is the juiciest news I've heard in ages and this time I am not gonna miss out on it!" Ino said as she pulled him into the closest alley and pushed him against a wall. "Now tell me everything!"**

 **-End Chapter-**

"let us salute another fallen comrade, who fell to a Daughter of Aphrodite." Hermes said as a few Olympians saluted, including Artemis and Athena while Aphrodite squawked angrily as she reached for a lamb.

" **Well guys here's chapter…something I didn't check the number. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, sorry for the empty void of nothing…maybe. Anyway hope you enjoyed this is Hollow609 signin-APHRODITE PUT DOWN THE TV DAMNIT!** "


	5. I dunno what to title this

"And that is why you never eat a whole circle of cheese." Hollow said as he finished telling Apollo and Hermes of how he became sick in bed.

"That was an interesting story." Hermes mused while Apollo looked up from a small orange book he was reading, a trickle of blood exiting his nose.

"Okay starting up the next episode!" Hollow called out before every Olympian appeared in the living room though Aphrodite's hands were handcuffed to her chair due to an incident with the tv.

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **-Last Time-**

"Another one of these?" Zeus muttered impatiently while his siblings rolled their eyes at their impatient brother.

 _ **"Wait, what do you mean Hinata's date? How could she be going on a date when me and her are going to the movies in half an hour?" He asked as he stood up and dusted himself off, causing Ino to freeze mid-step.**_

 _ **"W-w-what did you just say?" She asked back as her head slowly turned to face him with a rusty creaking noise.**_

 _ **"Uh…" Naruto felt a sudden nervousness wash over him as Ino's gaze bore into him, likek she was trying to read his thoughts just by staring at him hard enough. "…me and Hinata are going to the movies so-HEY!" He yelled indignantly as his fellow blonde grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him off. "Let me go!"**_

 _ **"No way! This is the juiciest news I've heard in ages and this time I am not gonna miss out on it!" Ino said as she pulled him into the closest alley and pushed him against a wall. "Now tell me everything!**_

"I still say she's a daughter of the dumbass." Artemis muttered, dumbass being Aphrodite, before her mother bopped her daughter on the crown of the head.

 **-And Now-**

 **Hinata and Naruto exited the Autumn Leaf Theater, a tall building with a variety of red, orange, and yellow colors fitting the season of fall, laughing happily as they discussed the movie they watched 'Ernest goes to Ninja Academy' and finished off their bucket of popcorn.**

Apollo raised an eyebrow at the movie title before he shook his head. That movie idea would never work, even he wasn't that good. That

 **Like Hinata had expected, despite their intense dislike for her blonde crush, the majority of the staff for the theater immediately backed off from their attempts to kick him out when she explained that he was with her. The only one who didn't seem to get the message was the ticket checker at the entrance door, but he was promptly fired by the manager for doing something as stupid as trying to kick out the heiress of the prodigious Hyuga clan of all people.**

"Kill!" Artemis hissed silently while Leto watched her daughter in amusement while secretly recording her daughters' reactions. She needed the blackmail for later.

 **Speaking of Hinata, she was thankful for Mrs. Yamanaka's advice on what to do on the date, even if it could be summed up as being herself with a few little extra tidbits here and there. At the same time though, she was extremely nervous inside as Naruto had told her about his run in with Ino. If there was any moment she hated the blond-redhead's extreme denseness the most, it would have been right then and there as it turned out he had told the Gossip Queen of Konoha all about their time together.**

"Soooo Aphrodite." Hermes muttered.

" _ **Okay audience if you agree that Ino acts like a daughter of Aphrodite say so in the reviews and you may get a shoutout. if you wanna debate about it go ahead.**_ " Hollow said before he returned his attention to the screen.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **"You two have been going out for a month!?" Ino exclaimed in surprise, finally releasing her grip from Naruto's shirt after she managed to coerce the whole story out of him.**_

"Earplugs?" Hermes asked Apollo.

"We aren't that desperate…yet. Emphasis on 'yet'."

 _ **"For the last time, we aren't dating. I'm just making up for accidentally hurting Hinata while I was training." Naruto said again, only for his words to be completely ignored as Ino was now in full-blown gossip mode.**_

"She really does at like her," Athena mused, "a gossipy waste of space." Artemis sniggered before the two shared a somewhat discreet hi-five at Aphrodite's squawk of indignance.

 _ **"OH! This explains why Hinata's been acting so oddly recently. I thought she'd just been becoming more confident or maybe seeing a therapist, but this!" She ranted, running her hands through her hair as she paced back and forth. "I never expected miss 'can't speak louder than a mouse' of all people to managed to get together with someone before myself, and with you of all people." She mumbled, looking Naruto over dubiously.**_

"Is there something wrong with that?!" Artemis hissed.

"If I didn't know any better Little Moon, I'd say you were jealous." Leto commented and smiled at the embarrassed blush that appeared on her daughter's face.

" **MOOOMMMM** ," Artemis cried in embarrassment, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T USE THAT NAME ANYMORE!"

"I crossed my fingers."

"MOOOMMMMM! STOP YOUR EMBRASSING ME!" Artemis basically shouted in embarrassment as she slowly began to calm down. It was still embarrassing though.

 _ **"Hey! What's wrong with dating me?" Naruto asked indignantly, getting in his fellow blonde's face as his irritation towards her earlier insults flaring back up.**_

 _ **This actually seemed to knock Ino back to reality finally as she looked at Naruto with a blank expression while rolling her eyes. "You're super annoying, always pulling stupid pranks and goofing off, and the deadlast of our class. Should I go on?" She asked rhetorically, before blinking in surprise when instead of responding verbally Naruto started digging around in his pockets.**_

"I hate her." Artemis muttered ignoring the look of amusement her mother sent to her brother who was secretly recording Artemis's reactions.

 _ **Finding what he was looking for after a few moments, Naruto pulled out a folded up piece of paper and promptly shoved it into Ino's hands before pushing her out of the way and marching off angrily.**_

 _ **Confused at what that was all about, Ino shrugged it off and looked down at the parchment now in her grasp. After a brief mental debate, her curiosity won out and she unfolded said paper. As soon as her gaze made contact with the content written upon the page though, the gossiper's jaw fell straight to the ground, the rest of her not far behind as she fainted.**_

"Ummm…what just happened?" Zeus asked.

"The girl fainted brother, or are you too stupid to realise what fainting is?" Poseidon asked as Hades covered his own mouth trying to supress a chuckle. Most families would say the middle child was teased the most. In the Olympian case, Zeus was always the one being teased. Hence why Zeus rubbed his face, groaning into his hands in annoyance.

 **-End Flashback-**

 **While also upset at Ino for insulting her crush so blatantly, when Naruto had told Hinata what was on the paper he'd given her she had felt much better and had even laughed a little. You see, after announcing the day everyone would come back to be put into teams, Iruka had passed out report cards detailing how well someone had done on the test and what rank they got in class.**

"I think I know where this is going." Hephaestus mused with some amusement as an idea of what happened popped into his head.

"Same." Athena agreed as she smiled, her shoulders slightly shaking as she tried not to laugh at what she hoped was what thought had happened.

 **Ino had gotten ranked eighth place overall. This was something she'd been bragging about as the only girls who'd gotten higher than her were Hinata herself, who beat her in the physical aspect, and Sakura, who beat her in the theoretical aspect.**

"In a world full of ninja, I'm pretty sure being good at the theoretical aspect is not a good thing." Ares muttered earning a nod of agreement with Athena and thus earning a few shocked looks or raised eyebrows from others. It was rare for the god and goddess of war to agree on something.

 **What Ino hadn't known until now however was that Naruto, the person she had insulted for being stupid and deadlast…**

Apollo stifled his laughter as he realised what had happened.

… **had gotten seventh place in the final rankings.**

Artemis caught on and was also struggling not to laugh though why she did so she didn't fully know.

 **Oh, she could imagine that drama queen's reaction already.**

 **"This has been an awesome night, I'm glad you talked me into this." Naruto said while giving Hinata a one-armed hug. "We should do this again sometime."**

"So." Aphrodite muttered.

"Damn." Athena whispered very, very, very, very, very, very, **VERY** , very quietly. She still had the reputation to uphold.

"Cute." Artemis finished.

 **While glowing red from a blush, both from the hug and the blonde's thoughtless words, Hinata managed to keep herself calm with a few discreet deep breaths, another tip from Mrs. Yamanaka. "H-how about after w-we get assigned to t-teams?" She suggested, mental grumbling when Naruto broke the hug until he turned to her with his trademark foxy smile.**

"Teams?" Hermes mused.

"Genin are put into teams of three under command of a Jonin." Hollow explained from his comfy armchair.

 **"That's sound great, we could even invite some of our friends while we're at it then." He said happily, missing the slight disappointment on Hinata's face since his eyes were closed. She was about to respond when Naruto suddenly stopped with a shiver before looking up to the sky. Following his gaze curiously, she blinked in surprise when she saw the moon just starting to peek out over the horizon.**

Everyone simply facepalmed in unison creating a loud *smack* sound, not even caring about Naruto's reaction to the moon.

"If I ever met Naruto I'm going to take him and Hinata and lock them in a room till they sought this shit out." Artemis stated. No one could be that blind. In a few Olympians eyes Naruto was proof of the 'dumb blonde' idea. Across the entire multiverse wibbly wobbely timey wimey stuff, every blond hero, villain or side character sneezed in unison.

 **"It's getting pretty late, we should be heading home soon." Naruto stated, trying to ignore the sudden rush of energy he'd felt the instant the moon's soft rays touched his skin. It happened every night and was the main reason he had such difficulty sleeping, with it being the strongest during the full moon and weakest on a new moon.**

"Ares no." Hermes said, recognising the look in Ares's eyes. The God of War, never played the games, pouted childishly.

 **Hinata nodded in agreement, knowing how her father would get if she stayed out too late. While not the most vocal about it, Hiashi Hyuga did care deeply about her and would no doubt be very concerned over her unexplained absence. So, with a good amount of reluctance, she meekly bid Naruto goodnight and hurried off to the Hyuga Compound before such an event could happen.**

"So…this Hiashi guy is like dad?" Apollo asked cheekily and held back the urge to roar with laughter at the look of indignation on Zeus's face.

"Basically, imagine Thunderbutt " **MORTAL** " just more…stern, demanding and focused on making sure his clan is at the top of the foodchain." There were some uneasy looks at that, even from Zeus himself as Hollow moment killed the previously happy mood.

 **Meanwhile Naruto, after a brief mental conversation with Artemis, decided to go back to his training ground and burn off the extra steam he got before calling it a night. Besides, even though he graduated didn't mean he could slack off, especially since he still wanted to be Hokage one day.**

"At least he's a good worker." Demeter commented.

"Like a farmer?" Athena questioned her aunt who thought about the question and nodded. Farmers worked hard to grow their crop and keep their livestock healthy and alive. Naruto, while not working on a farm, was working hard to keep his dream of becoming Hokage alive. That was something Demeter resepected.

 **-Five days later, Academy-**

"I-"

"If you say 'I hate timeskips' that ball gag goes back in your mouth Zeus."

 **The entire classroom buzzed with chatter as the newly minted Genin talked excitedly in their seats. Naruto was sitting near the window with Sasuke on one side using him as a fangirl barrier and Hinata on the other. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru sat in front of them with the later dead asleep already, behind them was Shino and two random boys, and to the side of them was Sakura, Ino and a horde of arguing fangirls.**

"Oh, dear god." Artemis muttered as she heard the last part.

"They exist in other universes?!" Apollo cried incredulously.

"I hate fangirls." Hera muttered angrily, many of the female Olympians agreeing with her.

 **Most were discussing about who they thought or wanted to be teamed up with, the exceptions being Naruto, who was focused on calming down Artemis as she raged about how the fangirls were making women look pathetic, and said fangirls themselves. They were more focused on arguing over a certain duck-butt haired brooding Uchiha, with Sakura easily being the most vocal.**

 **Or at least, she was until the pinkette noticed a complete lack of reaction from her rival Ino, who was just sitting in her spot while staring at the report card Naruto had given her with a look of denial. Naturally curious on what could possible distract the platinum blonde from their precious 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura peered over her shoulder and started reading for herself.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Written Exam: 91%**

 **Taijutsu Exam: 89%**

 **Kunai Throwing: 9/10**

 **Shuriken Throwing: 8/10**

 **Ninjutsu Exam: 2/3**

 **Final Results: 82%**

 **Class Ranking: 7th**

"That's…actually not too bad." Athena muttered before she remembered Artemis having helped Naruto out in a previous test. She decided to not take that into account least an argument break out.

 **"Uh Ino, what are you doing with Naruto-baka's exam results?" Sakura asked in confusion before a certain fact popped in her head. "Wait a second… didn't you get ranked eighth? That would mean…" She trailed off as the answer dawned on her, swiftly followed by an outburst of laughter as she fell into her seat while holding her sides.**

"I can see how that's funny." Artemis muttered, Apollo nodding in agreement. While they and other would frown upon laughing at someone with bad…ish grades, Ino's comment about Naruto from earlier basically gave them enough justification to laugh.

 **"Bwahahaha! You got a lower grade than Naruto of all people!" She said between laughs, drawing the other girls' attention. Faster than you could blink, Sakura's laughter turned into yelps of pain as she was knocked out of her seat and trampled by the horde of females that crowded around Ino and gapped at the sheet in her hands then at Naruto as he rubbed his head in irritation.**

"Karma."

"On that we agree."

 **Naruto sighed in relief as he finally managed to get Artemis to relax with the promise of letting her have full control Saturday night for a hunting trip and a long soak at the hotsprings. Before he could relax however, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine as a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he blinked in surprise when he found himself surrounded by the girls of his class, each one glowering down at him while cracking their knuckles threateningly.**

"They touch a hair on his head-"

"You'll murder then and feed them to your wolves."

"I was actually gonna say throw them into Tartarus."

"Overkill much lil sis?"

"Shut up Apollo."

 **"Uh… can I help you with something?" Naruto asked slightly nervously, discreetly doing the handsigns for the Kawarimi under the desk just in case.**

"Least he's prepared to flee." Athena commented though that did nothing to quell Artems's…she's glaring at me right now so we'll go with worry…yeah worry.

 **Thankfully, before the angry fangirls could try anything, Iruka entered the room. "Alright everyone, take your seats and quiet down." The man said as he walked over to his desk, only for his to start twitching as he was completely ignored. "I said… SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He yelled, making everyone jump before scrambling to their seats.**

'I need to learn how to do that.' Zeus thought. It would be useful at meetings and to deal with his arguing family. Surprisingly Hestia was also thinking the same thing as her younger brother.

 **Once they were all properly seated, Iruka quickly double checked that everyone was present before pulling out the scroll with the teams listed on them. "Now before I start with team assignments and before any of you ask, Mizuki will not be joining us due to… medical issues." Iruka stated, getting a few curious looks but most didn't really care as not many really liked the white-haired teacher.**

"My lie senses are tingling." Apollo muttered before a book was thrown at his head courtesy of Artemis.

 **Of course, even if he did show up no one would recognize him after what happened to him last week after the Ninja Exams. He'd apparently tried to break into the Hokage Vault and steal the Scroll of Seals right during the night, only to get caught red-handed by Tsunade when she showed up to drop off her bi-weekly medical reports from the hospital.**

"Wait did it ever say how strong Tsunade was?" Hestia asked and everyone frowned in thought. Hollow didn't know either, aka he was too lazy to go back and check to see if any reference to Tsunade's strength was mentioned. Somewhere in the FanFiction Universe (need a better name) a Kitsune…Faunus, sneezed before he frowned.

 **The end results were…**

"DON'T SUGERCOAT IT!"

"ARES SHUT YA TRAP!"

 **-Konoha Hospital-**

 **In the intensive care wing, what could only be described as a mummy lied on one of the beds with an air-mask and heart monitor attacked to it showing it was still alive. This was especially clear when a certain busty blonde walked in and the heart monitor started beeping rapidly. It then practically overloaded when Tsunade was joined by a purple haired, brown eyed woman wearing a large open tan trench coat showing her scantily clad form with a smirk and a REALLY big needle in her hands full of an unknown clear fluid.**

"I do not feel sorry for him." Athena muttered, her family nodding in agreement.

 **"Now Mizuki, you're going to tell us everything we need to know." The unknown woman said with a sadistic grin as she pointed the needle at him. "And doubt worry, this will only hurt a lot."**

"I like her." Ares stated with a huge grin.

"Because of her looks?"

"That's a bonus."

 **-Academy-**

… **not pretty, to say the least.**

 **"Anyway, to the reason all of you are here." Iruka said as he unrolled the scroll in his hands and every began paying rapt attention. "Team One will is…"**

 **(Que fast forwarding sound effect)**

"Where's the sound?" Apollo asked.

"There were problems with editing." Hollow answered absentmindedly, typing on a laptop.

 **"…Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Your team leader is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said, rolling his eyes at the cheer, muffled groan, and snore he got in response before continuing.**

"Soooo which did what?" Apollo mused.

"I'm guessing Sakura cheered. She is a," Athena shuddered, "fangirl." The Olympians nodded in agreement.

"I'd say the groan be Sasuke." Aphrodite said and chuckled mentally at the looks she received from her fellow Olympians.

"So…" Hermes began, "Shikamaru would be…" Hermes chuckled.

 **"Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuhi as your leader." Kiba whooped happily as his puppy Akamaru woofed, Shino had no visible reaction, and Hinata just looked glum at the fact she wouldn't be on the same team as Naruto.**

"That's not really a bad choice." Athena mused as she analysed the files Hollow had given her on each of the newly crowned genin.

 **"Team Nine is still in circulation. Finally, Team Ten will be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team leader is Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto, while a little saddened that he wasn't on the same team as either Sakura or Hinata, still smiled cheerfully as he high-fived Choji and accepted the small bag of chips the 'big-boned' boy offered him. Ino finally seemed to snap out of her daze, and opened her mouth to start bitching but a sharp look from Iruka shut her right up.**

"Hmm." Athena hmm'd as she went over the three files curiously.

"Something wrong Thena?" Hollow asked absentmindedly.

"No." Athena said, not even realising that Hollow had basically given her a nickname. Though she did notice for the rest of the episode her father glaring daggers aka thunderbolts at Hollow.

 **"Sensei, why do I have to be paired up with this lazy idiot. He'll just drag me and Sasuke down with his slothfulness." The same could not be said for Sakura however.**

"Lazy he may be…he's incredibly smart." Athena admitted as she went over the Nara's file, her voice carrying a tone of one being impressed something which was rare with Athena when it came to mortals.

"What's his IQ?" Hades asked after taking a sip of water to clear his throat due to the lack of his voice being used.

"In the episode, it's currently over two hundred." Silence was held throughout the room for a few minutes.

"Let's get back to watching the show."

 **"For a very simple reason Sakura," Iruka said in his patented lecture voice, "The teams are specifically set up to be as balanced as possible. For example, we traditionally have the two highest scoring students," He gestures to the pinkette and Sasuke, "and the lowest scoring student," Iruka points to Shikamaru who's still snoring away. "Put on the same team to balance to both encourage the failing student to do better and keep the better students from getting to high an ego."**

"That's…a very good idea." Athena admitted as the other Olympians, those who got the idea, nodded in agreement. Dionysus was simply sipping at whatever booze he could get having found out his father's restriction didn't work here.

 **"** _ **A smart idea, many strong or intelligent men and women have gotten themselves and others killed due to a swelled head.**_ **" Artemis said to Naruto solemnly, having seem such cases many times in her long lifespan. One example was a daughter of Athena she had only just recruited in the 1800's who'd gotten herself and three other hunters eaten by a cyclops after arrogantly believing she could defeat the monster on her own with her inherited high intelligence.**

Athena winced at this, knowing that it was her demigod's children most usual flaw. Sometimes they had different fatal flaws but hubris was the main one.

'Maybe I should go talk to my children about this.' Athena mused. Back on Earth every child of Athena smiled, though they didn't know why…they just had a feeling of happiness.

 **Naruto nodded at that, but didn't say anything as he knew he tended to get cocky and overconfident during a fight himself. He was a little better than he used to be though thanks to Artemis's words of wisdom and Tsunade literally beating some humility into him every once in a while.**

"If that woman could turn that Chunin into a mummy then your boyfriend must be really durable." Leto said as she talked to her daughter, all the while keeping a straight face.

"Yes, he must-MOTHER!" Leto giggled mischievously at Artemis's cry, "NARUTO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I never said anything about Naruto." Artemis decided to simply shut her mouth so her mother would stop teasing her though a small smile did appear one the Moon Goddess's face. She missed these family moments.

 **"With that all cleared up, please wait here until your new Kyoshi (Teachers) arrive here shortly for your first team meetings." Iruka told them while rolling up the team list scroll and heading for the door. Just before he left though, the nose-scarred man turned back to the class and bowed. "It has been my honor teaching you, and I wish you all the best of luck."**

"I like Iruka." Athena admitted before her hands went to her mouth as she looked at Aphrodite who, upon hearing those words, was on the verge of squealing. Luckily Hollow's magical mute button took effect and the Goddess of Love's squeal was silenced.

 **With his piece said, Iruka exited the classroom, leaving behind a complete silence that held the room for several moments before the door opened again and two people stepped inside. The first was a man with black hair and beard, tan skin, and a cigarette in his mouth while the other was a woman who was also black haired, with pale skin and striking red eyes.**

'Huh…not bad.' Aphrodite thought to herself as she looked the two adults up and down. Everyone wisely scooted away from Aphrodite upon seeing the look in her eyes.

 **"Team Eight with me." The woman said with a wave of her arm, only having to wait a few seconds before Hinata, Shino, and a visibly drooling Kiba stood in front of her before heading right back out the door again with her team in tow.**

The women facepalmed though few admitted Kiba had the right to drool. The woman could've been a model if she wanted to.

 **The man on the other hand seemed content to just stand there and finish his cigarette. Once he was down to the butt, he spat it out and smothered it with his foot before smiling lightly. "I'm here for team Ten, please follow me."**

"If Naruto picks up that man's smoking habit." Artemis muttered though she was still heard.

'I'm more worried what she'll say when she finds out Jiraya taught Naruto, wait that's the canon storyline.' Hollow thought as the words

 **-End Chapter-**

Appeared on the screen officially ending the episode.

" **Alright guys. Basically, why I don't update often is because of three things. Procrastination, school starting up again and reactions because I can't always use the same reaction for things and it's kinda hard to make reactions. Anyway I'm Hollow609, signing out.** "


	6. Notice

"Is it on? Sweet," Hollow muttered as the scree focused in on his face courtesy of one of his oc's, "Hey guys it's me Hollow609 and you're probably wondering 'Hollow, where the hell is the newest chapter coming out?'" Hollow sighed before he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry about the lack of chapters guys. Hopefully a new one will be out soon but after that things are going to slow down." Hollow apologised as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"The reason behind this is because I'm about to enter the exam period for my last term of year 11 so I need to crack down on my work which means less free time for chapters. That doesn't mean I'll completely stop writing...there just won't be many chapters coming out."

"In any case hopefully I'll get one more chapter out before I go all silent but if I don't hold to my promise then I'm sorry."

"Thanks for listening and this is Hollow609. Signing out."


	7. Quitting?

Yes you've read the title right, no I'm not going crazy and no, no one has influenced me into making this decision.

As you know during 2018 I made a promise that once my exams were over I would immediately get back into working on my stories

So yadda yadda yadda the exams passed by, I got my marks then I sat down and prepared to finish what I was working on and...I found I had no more motivation. I had no more motivation to write which for me was pretty shocking because I've been writing stories since I was 8.

And now...well I don't know. I don't know whether I should stop writing stories all together or just update stories whenever...

It's a goddamn hard decision

Hollow609


	8. Team Ten Assemble - Part 1

"So…can we please continue the story?!" Artemis asked Hollow irritably. Hollow raised a finger to tell Artemis to wait before a bright light appeared in the room. Once the light died down there were six more people in the room. Percy & Annabeth; Hollow shipped them with a passion and wanted to keep them together. The fact that the two were also main characters had nothing to do with the reason of why they were here. There were four more others who'd been summoned as well. Said four were Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Thalia; Artemis hugged the four she considered sisters/daughters.

"And now we start." Hollow said as he started the 6th episode.

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **-Last Time-**

 **With his piece said, Iruka exited the classroom, leaving behind a complete silence that held the room for several moments before the door opened again and two people stepped inside. The first was a man with black hair and beard, tan skin, and a cigarette in his mouth while the other was a woman who was also black haired, with pale skin and striking red eyes.**

"Dang that girl could be a good model," Aphrodite muttered, more to herself than anyone else, as she saw the woman appear on screen, "her eyes add an exotic touch." A few of the male Olympians, sans Poseidon and Hades, nodded in agreement though Zeus received a harsh ear tug from his wife and a glare.

 **"Team Eight with me." The woman said with a wave of her arm, only having to wait a few seconds before Hinata, Shino, and a visibly drooling Kiba stood in front of her before heading right back out the door again with her team in tow. The man on the other hand seemed content to just stand there and finish his cigarette. Once he was down to the butt, he spat it out and smothered it with his foot before smiling lightly. "I'm here for team Ten, please follow me."**

"Hubba hubba." Aphrodite whispered huskily and lustfully as she eyed the man as if only now noticing him. Ares growled in annoyance at what he saw, as Aphrodite wasn't exactly keeping quiet with what she'd said.

 **-And Now-**

 **Inside a small barbeque restaurant, the three members of the newly formed team 10 sat on one side of a table while their just as newly assigned sensei sat down on the other and quickly ordered them all something to eat. He then proceeded to light up the personal grill built into the middle of the table and set it to the proper temperature.**

"Hmmm barbecue." Percy muttered before a pinch on the cheek from Annabeth woke him from his stupor causing the son of Poseidon to blush. A week before he'd been teleported with the others to watch this "story/movie" he had tried barbeque, much like the one of screen and he'd grown a liking to it. The fact he was also hungry was also a small factor that should be accounted for.

 **"Well then, while we're waiting for the food to arrive let's get a little more acquainted, shall we?" The man, Asuma if Iruka was to be believed, said as he relaxed into his seat and lit up a cigarette. "Just share your name, skills, and maybe a few facts about yourself if you'd like. I'll start, the name's Asuma Sarutobi, I'll be your teacher for the indeterminate time it takes you all to either get promoted, an apprenticeship, quit, or die."**

"Straight to the point," Ares mused before a wicked smile grew on his face, "I like this guy already." A few people shivered while Hollow snorted softly knowing that Ares would later on realise Asuma's true personality and not whatever Ares believed Asuma acted like.

 **The way he said that last bit so bluntly and casually making the three of them cringe slightly, he certainly wasn't sugar-coating anything. "I am a close combat specialist preferring knives, with a few wind and fire jutsu under my belt. I'm a pretty chill guy, just don't mess with my smokes or else." Asuma said, twirling a customized trench knife lazily before pointing it at Naruto. "You next."**

 **While a little unnerved, the blonde-redhead quickly shook it off and introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage dattabayo. I prefer using knives as well, but also know a bit of archery thanks to Arty-neechan." He said cheerfully, earning two confused looks from Ino and Choji.**

"Arty-neechan?" Hermes asked in confusion having forgotten what 'neechan' meant even though it was mentioned a few chapters ago.

"It means sister in Japanese." Athena answered, receiving thanks in the form of a nod and smile.

 **'Arty-neechan?' The two unknowingly thought at the same time while Ino struggled to restrain her inner gossip queen from popping out and force her fellow blonde into telling her what she wanted. Naruto had already told her about his bow training, having had to mention it when he was coerced into talking about his 'relationship' with Hinata, but he had not mentioned who was teaching him so she had assumed he was self-taught. Actually, she had thought he had been bullshitting her in an attempt to look cool. Ino was brought out of her thoughts when a waitress came by and set down a large tray of different uncooked meats, vegetables, sauces, chopsticks, and plates. Recognizing the woman as the mother of one her friends in the academy, the blonde was about to greet her, but stopped when she noticed the stink-eye the waitress was giving Naruto.**

Immediately Artemis's protective nature reared its head upon seeing the waitress give Naruto the stink eye.  
" **Kill-** " Hestia quickly stuffed a cookie into her nieces mouth breaking Artemis from her protective mood. A few Olympians and Demigods thought that Artemis was slightly over reacting for a story character. The Hunters were just watching their mistress in amusement.

 **This was odd for Ino since, being the gossiper that she was, as far as she knew Naruto hadn't done anything to the woman to deserve such hostility. Her curiosity peeked, she filed the thought away for later as she split a pair of chopsticks and started placing lots of the meats and veggies on the grill. 'Better make sure to eat plenty or Mom will tan my rear again.' She thought with a grimace. Mrs. Yamanaka had brought the hammer down on her daughter last month after the fifth time she'd tried extreme dieting. Ino couldn't sit properly for almost three days from the spanking she got, and for added measure, she was forced to read several books describing the many downsides of her kind of dieting in VERY vivid detail. While many were horrible in their own right, the worse one in her opinion was the very high possibility of becoming barren, and she certainly couldn't get Sasuke to fall for her if she couldn't even have children.**

"You don't need to diet to look good." Aphrodite muttered, earning eye rolls from the other female Olympians and Demigods. Aphrodite could literally make herself as beautiful as she wanted to be so she had no right to talk about looks.

 **She had even tried to warn Sakura about it, but sadly the pinkette had simply accused her of trying to trick her. Not only continued to diet, but had started doing even more extreme ones and Ino was beginning to see exactly what her mother had been warning her about. Her best friend turned rival's skin had been slowly losing pigment while becoming unnaturally tighter and withdrawn around her cheeks and joints. At the same time, Sakura had been increasingly lethargic as of late, with their usual arguments over Sasuke ending sooner and sooner due to her needing to sit down and rest. Before these dark thoughts could get any farther though, Ino was once again forced back to reality, this time by someone loudly clearing their throat. Looking towards the source, she found herself under Asuma, Naruto, and Choji's expectant stares. Turned out while she was distracted, Choji had gone through his introduction and now they were waiting for her.**

"Just like Aphrodite, losing interest in the conversation." Artemis muttered before she and Apollo hi-fived at the burn much to the irritation of Aphrodite.

 **"Oh! Uh, ahem…Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I know some of my clan's techniques, and a variety of poisonous and medicinal plants. And as you can see, the most beautiful kunoichi of the year." Ino said, adding a mock flirtatious wink at the end that Asuma rolled his eyes good naturedly at.**

'She's just like Aphrodite.' Everyone, sans Aphrodite, thought in unison at the 'Most beautiful kunoichi of the year' part. The only difference between Ino and Aphrodite was that Ino could actually create poisons and use medicinal plants which could be quite useful. Already doing better than Aphrodite Ino.

 **"Well then, now that that is out of the way we can move onto the main deal, your final exam. Which starts as soon as you're done eating." The moment these words left Asuma's mouth three things happened at once, Choji actually stopped eating, Naruto choked on a piece of pork, and Ino dropped her chopsticks.**

"They have to go through another exam?!" Artemis muttered in shock.  
"Considering these children have to become Shinobi their sensei's probably need to see what they can do in combat before judging whether they pass or not." Athena pointed out earning a surprising nod of agreement from Ares.

 **"What final exam!?" Naruto and Ino demanded at the same time, both standing up and getting in the man's face only to quickly be repulsed with an unnaturally fragrant puff of cigarette smoke.**

' _ **Mother of Zeus! What in Tartarus are those things made of?!**_ **' Artemis gagged as she smelt the pungent smell through Naruto.**

 _ **'No idea, but I am never smoking, ever.**_ **' Naruto replied, waving his hand desperately to hasten the noxious fumes dispersal.**

Hephaestus coughed in amusement though his cough was quiet enough that no one heard him…well I heard him, and now I'm losing the plot and talking in first person. Also, this section you are currently reading was typed at 3:39pm, AUS time, 31st of December. Yeah, I'm trash at keeping promises, I know. Back to the story.

 **Meanwhile, a tiny smirk appeared on Asuma's lips as he watched the two blondes struggle with a watered-down version of his Katon: Kitsuen-sha no jigoku (Fire Release: Smoker's Hell).**

 **"It's rather easy to explain really. After a group of newly minted genin such as yourselves are put into a squad and assigned a team leader, said team leader will put said squad through a personal test. This is to see if you all are actually worthy of being shinobi and if the time and effort put into training you further would be a waste. If failed, you all will be immediately sent back to the academy for continued training or dropped from the program entirely."**

' _ **Blunt, direct, and straight to the point. I like that.**_ **' The moon goddess commented with a nod of approval towards the explanation. She always hated when one danced around the subject at hand using half-truths and/or overly complicated wording, making it nearly impossible to figure out what they truly said in the end. Especially when it involved dealing either her brother, Hermes, or Aphrodite as they were experts in the art of wordplay.**

" _I know what she likes that's blunt, direct and strai_ -OW!" Aphrodite shrieked as an arrow scratched her skin while Artemis innocently whistled as she quickly threw her bow over her shoulder. The four Hunters sniggered at what Artemis had done, earning a look of amusement from Artemis and anger from Aphrodite.

 **"Your test is a relatively simple one and, as I've already said, starts as soon as you're done eating. All you have to do is find and capture me in training ground 10 before five o'clock." *Poof* Before any of the kids could respond to his declaration, the bearded smoker was engulfed in a puff of more foul smoke that left them all (Artemis included still) hacking and coughing. Once it cleared up, Asuma was naturally nowhere to be seen, only a small stack of bills to pay for the meal.**

" _For a mortal he's good at making exits._ " Apollo muttered, Hermes nodding in agreement, the two already wondering if they could pull off something similar so to get out of meetings. As the two "prankster/immature" gods pondered over their new curiosity, Zeus felt a tingle go up his spine and he glanced at his two sons.  
'I feel like I should keep an eye on those two in the future.'

 **Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was already a quarter past two, the trio quickly scarfed down their food and hurried out of the restaurant. "We need to hurry! The train grounds are on the other side of Konoha!" Ino yelled as she ran down the street, missing the blank looks she was getting from Naruto and Choji.**

"But wait can't she-"

 **"She's not seriously going by road, is she?" Naruto asked Choji blankly, receiving a slow nod of confirmation in response. *Sigh* "I'll get her, meet you there." The blonde-redhead said, getting another nod before they separated with Naruto dashing after Ino while Choji took to the rooftops.**

Artemis made a coughing motion which suspiciously sounded like "Daughter of Aphrodite". If Aphrodite heard what Artemis had said she simply ignored it though it was quite easy to see the veins of annoyance appearing on Aphrodite's forehead.

 **Before Ino even realized what happened, she found herself quite literally swept off her feet and soaring through the air as Naruto grabbed her and leapt up on top of the nearest building. Reacting instinctually, she squirmed wildly while assaulting the sparkled-eyed boy with a flurry of smacks and jabs.**

 **"What the hell Naruto-baka?! What are you doing?! Put me down!"**

 **She quickly got her wish as an annoyed looking Naruto promptly dropped her on her ass, making her yelp from both surprise and pain. "It'll be faster to go by rooftop, we can cut right across to the training grounds." He told her bluntly as she was recovering then dashing off.**

Aphrodite gave Artemis a threatening glare as if daring the Goddess of the Moon to make the comparison between herself and Ino. Artemis simply smirked.

 **Standing up slowly, Ino winced as she rubbed her lightly bruised posterior while glaring at the direction Naruto had gone. "Hey! That is not how you treat a lady! Get back here you baka and apologize!" She screamed as she started chasing after him.**

It was at this moment that the most unfortunate, and totally not planned, event occurred. The TV screen went black. The Olympians, Hunters (or is it Huntresses?) and Demigods stared at the black screen in shock before their heads, mainly the Olympians, snapped at the armchair in which the hooded author usually sat only to find it blanks sans a note.

 _Sorry guys have to go work on some stuff. Until I come back try not to kill each other kay?_

 _Regards_

 _Hollow609_

Silence filled the room before the Olympians shot out of their seats and began to search for Hollow, the Demigods, Hunters and Hestia being dragged along in the search for the author. As soon as the reactors left the room the air vent was pulled aside before Hollow crawled out, covered in dust.  
"Well…that went better then expected." Holliw mused before he looked at the readers and smirked.  
"Finally came through…even if I am splitting chapter 6 in two. Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'll be walking on a new story so my brain can think of new reactions for this chapter. Anyway I'm Hollwo609, signing out-"  
"FOUND HIM!"

"Ohshitgottagobye!" With that Hollow ran, ducking to avoid the high heel thrown at his head with deadly precision.


	9. Where have I been? What will happen?

So ya'll are probably wondering where I've been

Well that's an easy question I can answer

I've been procrastinating. Big time. And the reason why is simple...it's procrastination it doesn't need a reason guys. There were many a time where I'd stare at the next chapter and try to figure out...where the hell do I go from here? What reactions can I make up now? And I always came up empty.

So after months of laziness, I just gave up. I lost my mojo, I lost my creativeness.

So you're probably wondering what's going to happen now.

I'll summerise it in three words

 **I'm. Leaving. Writing**

I'm just stopping. My profile will be dark, I may do the occasional chapter post for one of my other stories, or this one (if I have a burst of creative thought) but apart from that my profile will be dead

I do apologise to everyone who loved to read my stories and apologies to Curious Kitsune654 for being unable to finish his story at the moment.

This is Hollow609

Signing out


End file.
